Paths Divided
by FanFicDude93
Summary: Sequel to A Winding Path. Lilly Miller wants to find her father, but when America is divided, she goes home, to LA. And there they meet him, long lost Simon. Follow as another Civil War grows in the US, drafts are dogded, and old bridges are un-gapped.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Hey everybody! I'm back. So sorry for the wait. Got so busy with school and stuff. So here it is the first chapter of the second story in my Simonette saga, with a "little" twist later on…any way, on with the show…_

High school, senior year, Christmas break…

With Jeanette

"Yeah…I know…I'm so sorry…But I…I just…please…try to understand…I just thought…It wasn't going to work…You're there, and I'm here…they never do…I'm sorry…I have to go."

The blue and purple clad chipette hung up her phone and started crying. She was about seven months into her pregnancy, and just the hardest thing she had ever done so far…

"Why?…Why?…Why?…" she cried between sobs.

Then there was a knock at her room door.

"Jeanie? Are you okay in there?" an elderly woman's voice came.

Jeanette wiped her eyes and sniffled. "Yeah, Grandma, everything's fine."

She slid down to the floor and hugged her knees. She felt around her neck for a certain item. When she found it, she held it tight, then took a look at it. It was the locket she got from a very special someone. She read the 'SS' on it and began crying again.

"Why did it have to come to this." she asked herself. "I love him, but…"

She sat there for what seemed like forever.

"It's for the best. It has to be." she stood up. "for us."

"I never thought I had to break up with him…Simon…"

At home…

A chipmunk wearing a blue shirt with khakis sat in a classroom staring into a blank paper. He got a phone call earlier that morning. That's where everything changed.

'_Why?_' he thought.

* * *

A month later…

Jeanette was sitting in the kitchen finishing up some work, when she heard the doorbell ring. She lifted herself up, then waddled to the door. When she got there, she opened and found a chipmunk about the same age as her.

"Oh, hey Robby. What brings you by?" she asked.

"Well, you know Ms. Helen, she told me to keep checking on you while she's out of the house."

"Yeah, I guess." she chuckled. "Come in."

She let him in and they sat down at the table.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

"Fine. Just the normal pregnant life." they laughed together.

Then there was a quiet moment.

"So, uh, Jean…I promised I'd never ask this, but, how did you…"

"Get pregnant?" she finished for him.

"Well, um…yeah." he blushed.

She just looked at the ground.

"Oh, I didn't mean to upset you or anything. Just a stupid question…"

"No, I knew this day would come."

They spent the whole afternoon talking about what happened. Then she got done with how she got pregnant.

"And that was that." she finished.

"Wow." was all he said.

"I know. You probably think I'm a slut or something."

"No, no, no, not at all. Well maybe a little crazy, but not a slut." he managed to say.

"Thanks." she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"So why dump him?" he asked again.

"I didn't want him to worry. He got what he wanted. And I didn't want to ruin that." she frowned.

"Well, he's stupid."

Jeanette looked up and gave him a confused look.

"You showed signs, but he didn't get it."

"No, he's not. I am."

"No, he was clueless. And he was the smart one, as you tell me."

"No, but…" she was cut off.

She wondered what was happening, but she felt his lips to hers, then she knew, it was a kiss.

After they parted, they stared at each other. Robby saw a gleam in Jeanette's eyes that he never saw since she arrived.

"I…um…yeah… I think I'm going to go ahead and…" but this time he was cut off by her.

When they parted, there was silence again.

"I'm sorry, something…just came over me." She turned around.

"Jeanette."

"Please, I just got out of a relationship not too long ago. I'd very much like it if we were just friends. Please."

"Of course."

Then he left and Jeanette held tightly to her locket. Then let out a sigh.

"What am I getting myself into?"

* * *

Five years later…

"Carmen Mills."

There was an applause.

"Jeanette Miller."

The dean named her and she walked up and received her diploma. She shook hands and looked out in the crowd. Then she saw them. Her grandmother Helen, with Miss Miller, Brittany, Eleanor, Alvin, Theodore, and Dave. But no Simon.

She managed to keep her smile. Through the whole graduation ceremony.

Afterwards, she was looking for them, she zipped past so many people but couldn't find any of them. Until…

"Mommy!"

She turned to see a young chipette with auburn hair tied and a single ponytail, grey-bluish eyes, and glasses running towards her.

"Hey sweetie." she picked her up.

"Well, look at you." she heard a familiar voice.

"BRITTANY!" Jean squealed and gave her a big hug.

"Uhg…cant…breathe." the little four year old said stuck between them.

"Oh sorry honey." and put her down.

"Congratulations Jeanette!" Eleanor came up with balloons.

"Oh Ellie." and they shared a hug as well.

"What are we, meat?" Alvin and Theodore said walking up with young one of their own.

"OMG! Brit, Ellie, you two had babies?" Jeanette said.

"Hold on there, its baby. And yeah, little AJ. And we're expecting another." Brittany said.

"Us too." Eleanor said leaning on Theo.

"Wow! I really happy for you guys. Honestly."

They shared some hugs.

"Well, you made it." Alvin said.

"What are you talking about? She had this in the bag from day one." Brittany said.

"I know, but with a K-I-D." Alvin spelled out.

"Alvin!" Dave scolded.

"What? Sorry."

"Don't worry. I had a little help." she began looking around. "Where's Simon?"

"He really wanted to come, but he had some things he needed to take care of." Theodore explained with a baby in his arms.

"Oh, I see." she hung her head. "So what's he up to?"

"Oh he's fine. But Don't worry about it. Today's your day." Alvin said.

"Hey Jean!" they all saw a chipmunk running their way.

"Robby!" she gave him a big hug.

"Hi Robby." Lilly said hugging him too.

"We did it! I cant believe it." he said.

"I know. Me too." then she noticed Alvin giving a glare, "Oh this in my family."

"Hi there."

"Hey. Hi. Hello." they said.

"Everyone, this is Robert, aka Robby. He helped me with Lilly." She said looking at her four year old daughter.

"Robby eh?" Alvin said

"Alvin." Theodore said in a warning tone.

"What?"

"Wait, Alvin? As in Alvin and the Chipmunks?" Robby asked.

"Yeah." Alvin said arms crossed.

"This is so cool. My little sisters love you guys. Hey, where's the other.."

"Chipmunk? He was busy." Alvin cut him off.

"Alvin…" Brittany nudged him.

"Oh. Well gotta go. See ya!" he hugged Jeanette, "And see you later Lilly pad." and walked in the opposite direction.

"Bye Robby!" Lilly shouted.

"So what have you been doing?" Alvin asked not taking his eyes off Robby.

"Alvin!" they all said this time.

"What?"

"Don't listen to him Jean, he's still his normal self." Brittany said locking arms with him.

"And I'm not sure if that's a good thing." Theodore said and everyone started laughing.

"Hey!"

"Well, we should get going. We have some celebrating to do." Dave said.

They all walked out, side by side. And headed for Helen's house.

* * *

Later on, at Helen's house…

"Man, that was some good eating." Alvin said slouched on the couch.

"You can say that again." Theo said from the other couch.

"Will you two sit up right for crying out loud." Brit said holding AJ.

"So Jean, have you told Simon yet?" Eleanor asked.

She just sat in silence.

"Jean?"

"NO."

"After all these years, and you never told him?" Miss Miller asked.

"Well, I thought today would be good, but he didn't come." Jeanette said.

Alvin and Theodore exchanged looks, suspicious looks. But Dave knew those very looks well.

"Alvin, Theodore, do you know something?" he asked.

"No!" they said in unison.

"Hey, Alvin, you do know something." Brittany said.

"H-h-Why w-w-would you s-say that?" he asked.

"Because you stutter when you lie."

'_Crap_' he thought.

"Now spill." she demanded.

He looked at Theodore, but he was already caught by Eleanor. Then back to Brittany.

"Talk…" she glared.

"Well, Simon wasn't actually busy…he just didn't want to come." he said.

This was a shock to everyone, even Dave.

"Why?"

"Well, sometimes back, he said you broke up with him, and he couldn't bear to face you, yet. At least that's what he said." Alvin said. "Theo, did I leave anything out?"

"Nope, you pretty much got it."

"You broke up with him?" Brittany asked.

"Well, yeah, but I had to. I couldn't worry about Lilly, school, or him all at the same time." Jeanette explained and saw Lilly asleep on another couch.

"I know that's a lot, but why didn't you tell us?" Eleanor asked.

"It wasn't your place to deal with it."

"Well, now that you got school out of the way, you can get back with him, right?" Alvin said hopeful.

"I don't know. I mean, its been a long time. And what if he hates me." she said.

"Jean, he doesn't hate you." Alvin said.

"How do you know that?"

"Because he still talks about you. He's blaming himself for losing you. He even changed. Literally. And how do I know, because Theo was abroad studying cooking and Dave was on trips, and when he comes home for breaks, I was the one that HAD to listen to him. And man, can he talk."

"So, he still…"

"He still loves you." Theodore finished for her.

"Yeah, but that was before…"

"Before what?"

"Before me and Theo kind of…hooked him up with someone else…" he said with his arm behind his neck.

"YOU WHAT?" all the ladies said.

"Shhh…they're falling asleep." Dave said holding the two-year olds.

"Well, he was hurt, and we didn't like to see him like that. So, we sort of told him to…move on." Alvin gave a nervous chuckle.

"Men." Brittany said.

"How long?" Jeanette asked.

"For like two mouths maybe." Theodore guessed.

"Its not too late." Alvin tried to reassure her.

"I don't know. I think I might have moved on too." she said scared.

"What? With who?"

"Robby"

_Tada! Here's the first chapter, or epilogue . So what do you think. Too much, too little? Review please._


	2. Years Later

**Chapter One: Years Later**

_Note: I made a mistake in the last chapter, Its supposed to be Prologue, not epilogue. And Lilly has brunette hair, not auburn. So yeah, fixed it. Also, some events in this story are pure FICTIONAL, some things are based on real events, like the economy. On with the show…_

It had been almost seven years since Jeanette saw her family and friends at her graduation from Harvard with her bachelors in biology, but she still keeps in touch. There they all had a chance to meet Lilly, Jeanette's daughter. She had brunette hair, grey-bluish eyes and wore glasses. She's eleven, almost twelve. And she's more like her father, Simon.

Over the past years, Jeanette decided to stay in Cambridge, Massachusetts. She got a job at the university in their biology department. She also grew found of Robert Maskell, or Robby. They moved in together, and you could say he we was like a father to Lilly, since he legally he was her adoptive father.

Alvin and Brittany have four kids, AJ, CJ, and the twins, Max and Amy. Theo and Ellie have two, Zack and Timmy, and are expecting another. Simon's still single. Turns out the girl Alvin and Theo hooked him up with wasn't the one. Rumor has it that he moved to Phoenix and got a job as a teacher at ASU, and no one's heard from him since.

Back with Jeanette.

The morning air was cool, as the sun crept up behind the horizon. She laid in bed all snug and warm, not worrying about the day's coming. But like everything pleasant, it came to an end. The alarm went off and she rolled over trying to block it out, but to no avail. She groaned and slammed down on the snooze.

"Alright, I'm up." she lifted herself up and rubbed her eyes. We all know how that feels like. She searched her nightstand for her glasses and when she found them, she adjusted her view until she spotted a chipmunk holding a breakfast tray in the doorway.

"Well looks who's finally up." he teased.

"Don't you have something better to do, Robby?" she fell back into her pillow.

"Well, I could just take this tray down stairs and wait for you, or…"

"Never mind. I think I'll take that here." she chuckled.

"I dunno. Should I?" he took a step back.

"Robby, I'm not going after you." She said arms crossed.

"Well, I guess this is going to get cold." he turned to the door.

"Robby!" she said through her teeth.

He gave a quick chuckle. "I'm just kidding." He placed it on her lap. "Enjoy, your highness. I'm going to check on the princess." He left the room and headed for Lilly's door. Jeanette just gave a soft smile and focused on her tray. She was amazed by the omelet she saw and toast. She feasted and when she was done, she just put it aside and covered herself back up. She was about to fall back asleep, when…

"Wakey, wakey mom!" a familiar voice came through. "Its time to get up!" It came again.

"Alright, I'm up, again." she laughed.

"So what's going on today?" Lilly asked sitting on the end of her mother's bed.

"Well, honestly, I have nothing planned." Jeanette said putting her into a messy bun.

"Well, can Shelby come over? PLEASE…?" Lilly asked with hands together.

"Of course she can."

The elated chipette jumped up and ran to her room.

"What just happened?" Robby came in.

"Shelby's coming over." she stood up and headed for their bathroom. After about ten minutes of taking a shower and getting dressed, she headed for the kitchen and found Lilly at the table eating her favorite cereal.

"H-y mum." Lilly said with her mouth full. "Ar…yo…gon..na…eet?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Jeanette got after her.

Lilly cooperated and swallowed what ever food in her mouth. "Sorry."

"Now what was that you were going to ask me?" Jeanette said pouring herself some coffee.

"Oh, are you going to eat?" she asked again.

"I already ate, sweetie." She said sipping on some coffee.

Robby came in wearing a suit.

"Hey, you got her up." he said gesturing to Jeanette.

"Yup, and all by myself." Lilly had a smug look on her face.

"Well, luckily, it's only morning." he said grabbing his coffee.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Jeanette cut in.

"Um…nothing…uh…gotta go. See ya." he said and hurried out the door. He works as a COO in the construction business. He gave Jeanette a quick kiss on the lips and one on Lilly's head and rushed out the door.

"I guess he's running late again."

"I'll say." Lilly put another spoonful of cereal in her mouth. "Hey, mom?"

"Hmm…?"

"How come you and Robby don't get married?" Lilly asked.

"What?" Jeanette said.

"Well, you guys known each other since I was born. And I know he's not my dad…"

"Lilly, there's just some things you're not ready for." Jeanette said.

"Like what?"

"Like why he's not your dad."

"Well, then who is my dad?" Lilly asked with concern.

"Lilly, its just…" Jeanette tried.

"What is it about him that you're embarrassed about?" Lilly pressured. "Was it because of me?"

"NO. Don't ever say that." Jeanette slammed her cup down on the counter. "Listen, its not that I'm embarrassed or anything like that. Its just, hard for me."

"Well, how do think it feels on me? Kids at school always ask me about my dad, but I tell them Robby is my dad. Then they pick up the pieces and find out I don't really have a dad." tears began forming.

"Oh sweetie." Jeanette pulled her into a warm hug.

She wiped a tear from her daughter's face and they sat down in the living room. "Well, he was the guy I dated back in high school…" she began to recall Simon, only Simon.

Later on, when she got done with her story…

"And that's who your dad is, Simon Seville." Jeanette finished.

"What did he leave you…us?"

"He had plans, sweetheart."

"But, what about family?" Lilly asked.

"Well, Lilly, he didn't quite know about me, about us."

Lilly just stared at her mom with a shocked face. "But, but…"

DING-DONG…!

"Oh, I bet that's Shelby now." Jeanette got up and answered the door. "Hi Shelby."

"Hey Ms. Miller." Shelby was Lilly most best-est friend. Her brothers, Sean and Cory, both have a crush on Lilly as well. All four of them are about the same age. Shelby's mom worked as a teacher at the local school and her dad was a construction worker.

"Hey, Shelby!" Lilly rushed to her friend and greeted her in their own special way, with a handshake or something like that.

"Hey, my brothers showed me this hilarious video yesterday, come on! I'll show you." They ran up the stairs and into Lilly's room where she had a laptop on her desk.

After about an hour of watching funny videos on you -tube, they settled down and began talking about what ever girls talk about.

"Hey did you hear that Janice is going out with Ryan?"

"No way! When?"

"Since last week."

"They wont last the rest of the month." Shelby teased and they laughed.

"Hey, you remember when you asked me about my dad? My real dad?" Lilly started.

"Yeah, but that was like a long time ago."

"I know, but I finally know who my dad is." Lilly whispered.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, a guy named Simon Seville. My mom knew him back in high school."

"High school? My mom taught her for the past ten years, and there's no record of a Seville guy." Shelby said.

"No, at her old high school, in LA." Lilly corrected her.

"LA! As in Los Angeles?"

"Yes, Los Angeles." Lilly said holding back a chuckle.

"Wow, I didn't know you were from the west."

"Neither did I."

"Hey, you think if we search for him, we'll find anything?" Shelby asked.

"I dunno. Its worth a try." they jumped up and dash for the laptop. They typed in his name and links appeared on the screen.

"Uh, okay, here's something about an Alvin Seville. It says he's in the music career. Oh here's another about a Theodore Seville, he's in the restaurant scene."

They looked down at the links until half way through the page.

"Hey! Here he is."

They clicked on it.

"Hmm…It says he's a professor at Arizona State University. He teaches chemistry and physics." they read.

"Well what do you know, he likes science. Like mom." Lilly said cheerful.

"Hey, you think him and the other Seville dudes are brothers?"

"Well there's only one way to find out." Lilly said typing in all their names. Then a link appeared.

"Hey look at this. 'Alvin and the Chipmunks'." she read. "It says they were a band back about nineteen years ago."

"Interesting…" Lilly said pondering.

Downstairs…

Jeanette was in the living room watching TV. Then the phone rang. She reached for it and saw the caller-ID.

"Hey, Brittany…not much…just at home…"

Back upstairs…

"Wow, your mom used to sing too?" Shelby said staring at an article.

"I didn't know either." Lilly said in the same stare.

They searched up Jeanette and found out about her sisters. They learned that Brittany married Alvin, Eleanor married Theodore, and Simon was still single.

"Talk about family mysteries." Shelby said taking all this new knowledge.

"I wonder why mom doesn't talk about them, at all."

Downstairs…

"No, I can't go to LA…Because…what if 'you know who is there'?…What?…What do you mean no one's heard from him?…Since when?…"

Upstairs…

"You seriously want to ask your mom if you can go to California?" Shelby said sitting on the bed watching Lilly pace.

"What other choice do I have? I want to learn more about my family, but I can't if I'm here."

"Well, if you go, then good luck."

"Shelby!" Lilly scolded.

"I'm just kidding. If you go, then I'll go too." she laughed.

Downstairs…

"I know right…yeah, she was like that too…. So how are they?…" she laughed a little. "They sound just like their dad."

Then the girls came down.

"Hey mom. Can I ask you a question?"

"Hold on Brit… Yes Lilly?" she placed a hand over the mouth end.

"For uh, the summer, can we go to, uh, California?" her voice dropped at the last word.

Jeanette just sat in silence.

"Hello?" Lilly asked.

"Ms. Miller?" Shelby waved her hand in front of Jeanette.

"I'll call you back Brit." Jeanette pressed end. "Why Cali?"

"Well, I heard its nice around this time." she said.

"Try pretty hot too." Jean said remembering her summers there.

"Who told you that?" the girls asked.

"A friend." Jean said.

"Who?"

"My friend, Brittany." Jeanette tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh, and would this Brittany have that last name Miller?" Lilly bombarded her mom with questions.

"Young lady, if you keep talking to me like a criminal, and you'll spend your summer in your room." Jean teased.

"Sorry. Just asking." she sat down.

"Well, is it?" Shelby went on.

Jeanette just sighed and blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"Yes. Her name is Brittany Miller." she gave in.

"And is there an Elen…"

"Eleanor Miller? Yes." Jeanette finished for her.

"And are they…"

"My sisters? Yes. Married? Yes. Kids? Yes." Jeanette went on.

"Okay…Didn't need to know about kids, but okay." Shelby said.

"How did you find out about them?" Jeanette asked.

"The internet." they said together.

"Damn tabloids." Jean said under her breath.

Later that evening…

"So Alvin and Theodore are my uncles?" Lilly said.

"Yes."

"So I have cousins?" she asked more peppy.

"Yes." Jeanette said for the hundredth time.

"Cool." was all Shelby said.

Then the phone began to ring.

Jeanette walked over and answered it. "Hello?"

The two girls just watched in wonder.

"Um…Brit?…Brit?…calm down…what do you mean…home?…LA?…why?…safe?…for what?…the TV?…okay…" she ran to the living room and turned on the TV, followed by the girls.

There was an news exclusive on…

"_Congress was rattled today by a proposed bill in the Senate that called for immediate payment of civilian taxes. There were opposition to the bill, but not enough to dismiss it. The bill is now under deliberation in both houses as Congress met. _

_This bill stands out more than those previously proposed because it calls for a very high amount of money to be paid. Some senators argued that it would help the nation out of the current state of the economy, while others argued that it would bankrupt many families that are barely struggling to make ends meet._

_While those in Washington convened, there were those that rallied across the country. Citizens surrounded state legislatures demanding action against the bill, but House representatives and Senators claim all they can do is deliberate, and hope it doesn't go beyond the House floor. Many didn't take to kind to this, as groups rallied with arms, urging to vote against it. _

_An extremist in South Carolina stood out the most._

'_We pay our already high taxes, our only source of income only goes back to the greedy hands of the Federal Government. Now, they talk, they convene in secret. While we do what? Let them do this? NO! We must defend what we have, it is ours and only ours. They didn't ask us if we wanted this tax. They sought it themselves. They pushed their powers way beyond the limit. If they think that they can pass laws that take what is ours, then they got another thing coming.'_

_The number of followers to the opposition have grown largely over seven states. More and more protest are beginning to become drastic, that state militias have been called in due to the amount of armed civilians. But many soldiers have sided with the public as a sign that they too are being affected by it._

_Because of this dire situation, every state legislature has been called into session._

_More later on…"_

There was silence.

"Brittany, I'll call you back." Jeanette hung up with out taking her eyes of the TV.

"Whoa…Can they do that?" Lilly asked.

"I think I better go. My mom gets crazy when things get like this." Shelby said and left in a hurry.

"Mom, what's going to happen?"

"I…I don't know, Lilly." Jeanette said holding her daughter close.

_Man, Finally…Sorry for the wait. Just busy this past few weeks. School, sports, and student government. Review please._


	3. Going Home

**Chapter Two: Going Home**

Later that night…

Lilly laid in bed, contemplating what she just witnessed. A nationwide scare. The same could be said for Jeanette. Ever since she heard the news, she thought to herself if going back to California would be better, safer. Robby said they were having problems at the office, but she didn't think they were this serious. Both her and Lilly hardly slept. Robby didn't catch whiff of it yet.

The next morning was quiet. Lilly could barely keep her eyes open. Jeanette just sat at the table, but Robby was already at work. Ever since this bill came up, things have gone hay wire for corporate businesses everywhere.

Jeanette sighed.

Lilly caught her, "What's wrong mom?"

"Nothing Lilly, just tired." Jeanette yawned.

"You didn't sleep well too?"

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for another while, until the phone rang. Jeanette just looked at it. Lilly wondered who could be calling, so she answered it.

"Lilly, wait…" Jeanette tried to stop her.

"Hello?"

There was a pause.

"Its for you." she handed it to her mom.

"Hello?…" it was Shelby's mom. "Oh hey Carol…what?…when?…NOW?…" she rushed to the living room and turned on the TV. It was a news break…

"_Hundreds of angry citizens roared up today as the bill to lay heavy taxes was passed in Congress last night. The President vetoed the bill, but was overruled by the Legislature. The Courts have no input at this time._

'_We did all we could,' a senator opposing the bill said, 'But it was passed by a single vote.'_

_More and more angry citizens are rallying before legislatures, even going as far as trying to overrun them._

_More later on…"_

"Holy crap…" Lilly said.

"Lilly!"

Then the door swung open. It was Robby, who was a little on edge.

"Are you okay?" Jeanette asked.

"No, I'm not. I just got laid off." he said plopping on the couch.

"WHAT?" both girls said together.

"That damn bill in Congress nearly bankrupted us. They had to let some of us go."

Jeanette sat by him and put her arm around him. "Its going to be alright. I'm sure we have enough saved."

"Yeah, but what about later on?" he argued. 'And I…I…I don't know what to do now."

"Mom, what did Aunt Brittany call you for last night?" Lilly asked trying to change the subject.

Robby just looked at Lilly then to Jeanette, who just let out a sigh.

"She wanted us to go back to LA. She said it was safer, but I don't know if we should."

"Now? Of all times?" Robby scolded.

"Well, what do you expect, she's my sister. She's only looking out for me." Jeanette defended.

"Well, why not? We could travel cross country and lose all we saved up just on it." he said with sarcasm.

"You don't have to be so rude. She's only trying to help."

"Yeah, like when she tried to help you when she came up here the last time." then that struck a nerve. Jeanette's face turned red with fury.

"At least she was there." Jean said and left the room.

Lilly was scared, "W-w-what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing. Just…" he didn't finish his sentence and walked out too.

Later on…

Lilly was in her room sitting on her bed. She was fiddling around on her laptop, looking up recent events, all of them surrounded the nation crisis, and pictures of Alvin and the rest of the gang, except Simon. Turns out there were no pics of him on the web no more. Then her mom came in.

"Lilly?"

She slammed her laptop closed and sat up straight.

"Are you okay?" Jeanette asked.

"I'm fine." she was looking in the opposite direction of her mom.

"Listen, about earlier…"

"Its okay. I'm fine." she said more loudly.

Then Robby came in. "Is everything okay in here?"

"Yes! Damn, can you two just leave me alone?" Lilly shouted turning away from both of them.

The two just looked at each other. Then they heard sobs.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" Jeanette asked taking a seat by her on her bed.

She just continued to cry.

"Lilly, what is it?" Robby tried this time.

"Nothing, I'm fine." she wiped her face.

"You're not fine, anyone can see that." Jeanette said.

"Yeah, and anyone can see we're not a family." she almost shouted again.

The two grown ups shared concerned looks.

"What made you think about that?" Robby asked.

Lilly opened her laptop and there, on the screen, was a picture of Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor, and their kids at a get-together.

"How come we're not in there?" she asked sobbing.

Jeanette just sighed. "Its just hard for me to go back. I never thought of going back, until your Aunt Brittany called."

"And we're going back." Robby said. The two girl just looked at him. "I just thinks its best if we go there. I mean, you have family, more friends, there. And it might be safer."

"But what about…" Jeanette was stopped.

"I was mad earlier. I didn't mean what I said." he apologized.

Then Lilly's cell-phone began to ring. She saw the caller-ID.

"Hey Shelby…oh, Mrs. Johnson, what is it?…my mom?…she's right here." she handed the phone to her mom.

"Carol?…yes…what is it now?" she got up and headed downstairs. She was followed closely by the other two.

She clicked on the TV and put it on the news. Yet, another news update…

"…_All this talk. And what comes next. OK, we now go live to field correspondent Amy Lynn. What can you tell us Amy?…_

_I am here, outside the Georgia State Capitol where the legislature is convening in secret to discuss, dare I say it, the matter of seceding from the Union as a result of the over drafted tax bill. As you can see, armed citizens are blocking the entrance, guarding the building, as it was the people that called for the vote to secede. I was told several states are in the same situation. I'll have more later on._

_Thank you Amy. As she said, several states are in the same predicament, including those in the South, Southwest, and few in the central United States. Many, indeed all, of the states that proposed to secede are those that voted against the bill, while there are some who opposed, but are not discussing secession._

_More on this crisis after the break…"_

"Mom…" Lilly asked.

"I know, I'm scared too." Jeanette held her close.

"I think we should leave as soon as possible." Robby said turning the TV off, "before it gets worse."

The next day…

"Come on Lilly. We have to go." Jeanette cried out.

"I'm coming. I'm coming."

They packed up their things and headed for the airport. At the airport, they were at their gate when…

"Going somewhere?" Lilly heard a familiar voice. She turned to see Shelby with her family.

"Shelby, what's all…"

"Like I said, If you're going, I'm going too."

"But how did you find out?" Lilly asked.

"I got a message from a…reliable source." she looked at Jeanette.

"And we're coming along." Carol said.

"Well, lets hurry before we miss our flight." Robby said.

They boarded their plane heading to LA. Lilly couldn't believe she was going to meet her family, and Jeanette couldn't believe she was going back home. Robby was more worried about what Simon would do.

As they were taking off, Lilly wondered what happened to Simon. The web said their was no word of him since,…well, a long while. She was hoping he'd be there. But with the nation in threat of secession, who knows what could happen.

_I know, I know. Its short and not very detailed. But I'm sort of busy now a days. Don't worry, if you're getting bored, then next chapters are, I think, going to blow you away. Please review. Input is cherished._


	4. Reunited & Divided

**Chapter Three: Reunited & Divided**

It had been about ten hours, at least, since Lilly and her family and friends left Massachusetts and headed for California. She looked around the plane cabin. There were some people, but most looked worried. She saw her mom reading a book, Robby was flipping through a magazine, and Shelby's family was asleep, all except for Shelby. She had a window seat and looked out. She saw a sea of endless clouds, go by. She wondered how her aunts, her uncles, and cousins would be. Most of all, she wondered about Simon, her real father. As she stared out the window, she fell into a trance and soon dozed off. What seemed like minutes from when she fell asleep, she was awaken by the pilots announcing they were landing and to buckle up.

"This is it." she said with a sigh.

After the landing…

They walked through the crowded airport, trying not to seem like they're out of town-ers. Once through the massive herd of people, they signaled for a taxi, well, two, one for Jeanette and her family, and the other for Shelby's.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Uh, can you take us to this address." Jeanette handed him a piece of paper.

"You don't remember where your sisters live?" Robby asked.

"Its Eleanor's address. And I don't know where she lives." she shot back. The drive was fairly long from the airport. They passed many parks, it seemed it was on the other side of town, but until they came to a nice neighborhood, Jeanette recognized it. It was they same neighborhood that she grew up in. They came to house that could fit a family of nine. Wow. They got off cautiously. When Jeanette got off she took a look around and notice the house on the other side of the street, it was the Seville's house.

'_Eleanor lives just across from them?_' she thought.

"Well, we're here…right?" Robby asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Lilly asked this time.

"Yes. I'm sure." Jean began to chuckle.

"Why don't you see if anyone's home. I'll get the bags." Robby said not wanting to go near the door.

"Fine." Jean said in defeat.

She walked up the pathway and rang the door bell. There was a pause. Then the door creaked opened. She was hoping to see Ellie, but was greeted by a young chippette, about a year younger than Lilly.

"Can I help you." the chippette asked.

"Uh…Is your mom home?" Jeanette asked shyly.

The young chippette just closed the door. Jeanette just stood there. She turned around and when she was ready to walk away, she heard the door open again.

"Oh, excuse my daughter." she heard a voice say. "She said you wanted to see me."

Jeanette turned slowly and saw her sister, all grown up. She still had her pigtail, trimmed down, and still wore her signature color, green.

"Hi Ellie." she managed to say.

Eleanor's eyes just widened as she realized who the chippette in her doorway was.

"Jeanette?" was all she could say.

She gave a soft nod. Ellie couldn't control herself. She dove for her sister and bear hugged her. Jeanette hugged back, although she was tearing up.

"Its been so long." Eleanor said with tears in her eyes as well.

"I know. I know." they held on to each other until Lilly came up.

"Hey mom, you got change for the cabbie fare?"

They saw Lilly dragging a big suitcase, motioning to the cab.

"Is that…? Is this…?" Eleanor stammered.

"Yes, Ellie. I'm glad you remember her. Although she might not remember you." Jeanette chuckled.

"Oh, that's okay. She was young." Ellie let some more tears out.

Lilly studied Eleanor for a while, then remembered the picture on her laptop. "Aunt Eleanor?" she asked.

"Call me Ellie. Nice to meet you again." she held out her hand.

"Again?" Lilly grabbed her hand and shook.

"We saw you when you were young, when your mom graduated form Harvard."

"We?"

"Me, Brittany, Theodore and Alvin. My, you really grew." Ellie said referring to her height, "Jeanette always was the tallest, along with…"

"Uh, Okay, give this to the driver, okay sweetheart?" she gave Lilly some money. As she walked back to the cab, Jeanette gave Ellie a stern look.

"What?"

"Please, don't say anything about Simon…yet."

"You haven't told her?" Ellie exclaimed.

"Oh she knows, but I want to get settled in before we talk about him."

"Speaking of settling in, where are you staying?"

"Well, I sort of haven't figured it out yet, Brittany called and asked that I come home." Jeanette explained.

"With what's going on now, I'm glad you did." Ellie said with gratitude.

"MOM! MOM!" they heard a voice call out. A young chipmunk, about a year younger than Lilly, who was wearing a green shirt with a blue stripe down the middle, blue jeans, and wore glasses, came running out.

"What is it Zack?"

"The TV, something happened again." he sounded scared.

The two looked at each other.

"Go help you cousin with their stuff." Ellie said hurrying back in, Jeanette followed closely.

"My cousin? They live right across. Are they sleeping over again?" Zack asked, but they didn't hear. He turned and saw Lilly with a few bags. "I guess she means you." he said walking to her. "Uh…you need help with that?"

"Yes. If its not too much trouble." Lilly said struggling with her bags. Zack grabbed all he could, turns out, were all the bags Lilly was carrying.

"Wow. You sure know how to handle luggage." Lilly said in awe.

"Well, if you go shopping with Aunt Brittany, you get used to it." he said carrying in the bags with ease.

Inside, the two grown ups stared at the TV while Lilly and Zack came in.

"What's going on?" Lilly asked.

"Shhh….."

"_Fear struck the nation as four states declared their secession from the Union today. This move was a pure act of the people, as they chose to secede, a supporter noted. Its been reported that several more states are on the verge of secession as well…"_

"What's going on?" Robby said entering.

"Shhh….."

"_The President has called an emergency session of Congress, but only thirty of the states representatives were present. Having no other choice, the President has declared a state of emergency and has called on the national guard to seize and hold the state legislatures of the seceding states, but no responses have been sent. Reports are coming in that many personnel in the national guard of the seceding states are siding with their home state, claiming they 'cannot, and will not, take arms against their home.'"_

Everyone was shocked.

"How could it have come to this?" Eleanor asked.

"All I'm scared of is…" Jeanette said, then noticed the two young munks. "Never mind."

"Well, I think introductions are in order." Ellie said shaking off the troubling news. "Zack…"

"Oh, Hi. I'm Zack." he said shaking Lilly's hand.

"I'm Lilly."

"Zack, this your other aunt, Jeanette." Ellie.

"Hi there." Jeanette said.

"Hi."

"You grew so much since the last time I saw you." Jean went on as she shook his hand.

"Last time?" Zack asked.

"When you were just a baby." Ellie informed him.

"Oh…"

Ellie turned her attention to Robert. "And let me guess, this is Robby."

"Yes, surprised you remember." he blushed.

"Oh I don't forget a face that easy." she joked.

"So, is Zack your only child?" Jean asked.

"No, I have two more. Timmy and the youngest, Terra. They are across at Brittany's."

"Brittany? You mean Alvin lives in that house?"

"Of course he does, its his house." Ellie chuckled.

"But what about Dave?" Jean worried.

"He's fine, he found a more cozier place not far from here. He did leave it for Alvin you know."

"But, Theo…"

"He wanted to move out. But not move away. So we found this house. Really neat, don't you think?"

Jeanette just smiled and saw Lilly and Zack already having a conversation. Robby was nervous, sitting in one place.

"Well, I guess we should go over and say hi." Jeanette said walking to the door. "Come on Lilly." Lilly and Zack dashed out the door, "You too, mister." she summoned Robby.

"Time to meet your worse nightmare, again." Ellie teased.

Robby just sank lower in the chair, but succumbed to the pressure and followed.

Outside Alvin's place…

"So this is where Brittany lives, huh." Lilly asked sitting on the porch swing.

"Yeah. You know, you can call her Aunt Brittany. Its not everyday you find out you have a long lost cousin." he said knocking on the door.

"Yup, that's true."

Another chipmunk, who was wearing a red hat, red t-shirt with a yellow A on it, and blue jeans answered, he was a little taller than Lilly, but a year younger than her.

"Hey Zack, finally. Are you done cooking over there or what?" he tease.

"Lay off AJ." he chuckled and remembered Lilly. "Oh this is…"

"Ah, Ah, let me handle this." he fixed his hat. "hey there beautiful…" Lilly blushed. "My name's Alvin Seville Jr. But you can call me AJ."

"Oh really, my name is Lilly." she said playing along.

"And what brings you by." AJ asked.

"She's our cousin." Zack said blankly.

AJ's face dropped. He blushed so hard, his face matched his hat. "W-w-w-what?"

"Yup, same thing I said too." Zack said, blank face still.

"But, how? Unless you had a long lost sister." he said pointing to Zack.

"You're right about the long lost part, not the sister part. She's mine and your cousin." he explained.

"So what, we have another aunt?" AJ began panicking.

"Bingo."

Then Eleanor and Jeanette walked up.

"And that was the last time we heard from him." Eleanor finished as the came up. "Oh, AJ. I see you met Lilly."

AJ just blushed again.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing really. Its just that AJ…" "Nothing! Nothing's wrong." AJ covered Zack's mouth.

The two ladies just looked at each other, while Lilly was laughing.

"Okay…Is your mom home?" Ellie asked.

"Uh…yeah…she is." he said holding Zack down.

"Boys will be boys." she said as the walked past the struggling boys. She rang the door bell and there she was, Brittany, all decked out in a pink blouse, a blue Capri, and white shoes.

"Hey Ellie, I thought dinner was later." she said filing her nails.

"It is, but guess what?" Ellie's face glowed.

"You finally got Theodore to buy a van." she guessed.

"No." the two laughed. "Guess who came back?" She motioned to Jeanette. Brittany stared for the longest time.

"Uh, I don't recall." she said looking harder. "Listen, who ever you are, I'm sorry but I…don't…" she paused and dropped her file. "Jeanette?"

"Hey Brittany."

Brittany lets out a squeal and hugged her sister. "OMG, you're actually here." tears were forming in her eyes. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Well, when the whole issue at Washington started, we decided to come back."

"Well, it's a good thing you did. With more states leaving and all." Brittany said.

"I know. I just hope it doesn't go too far." Jeanette said.

"How far could it go?" Eleanor asked.

"Don't you guys remember anything from high school?" Jeanette spoke in a stern voice.

"Well, not all of it." Brittany admitted.

"I do. And Jeanette, I know where you're going with this." Eleanor hung her head.

"Going where? Not a day back and you're already holding out on me." Brittany whined.

"Oh, grow up." Ellie said. "We'll tell you later."

"Excuse me, uh, Aunt Brittany, do you have a bathroom?" Lilly came up and asked.

"OMG…is this Lilly?"

"Yes."

"Bathroom…please." Lilly asked again,

"Oh right, first door on the left."

Lilly dashed for the door, politely, and took care of business.

"My, she's really grown since the last time we saw her." Brittany said.

"I know. And she asked me about Simon." Jean felt ashamed. Her two sisters looked at her.

"You didn't tell her?" Brit asked.

"Well, she kind of found out on her own."

"But you did tell Simon he was her father, right?…" Ellie joined in.

"Well, that's why I wanted to come back." she admitted.

"You never told him!" the said in unison.

"Well, I was hoping to tell him now."

"Jean, I told you, over the phone, no one's heard of him since your graduation." Brittany explained.

"So he's really gone?"

"So far, yeah."

Jeanette just rubbed her arm. Brittany shared a worried look with Eleanor. Then Robby came up, cautiously.

"Well, look who it is." Ellie said.

"Oh, it you." Brittany said coldly.

"Nice to see you too again, Bethany."

"It's BRITTANY!"

"Calm down Brit. He's only playing." Jeanette chuckled.

Then another chipette about the same age as Zack and AJ came up.

"Mom, a girl just ran into our bathroom. Is that normal?"

"Oh, sweetie, that was just your cousin." Brittany explained.

"Oh, but Terra doesn't wear glasses."

"Your other cousin."

"What? How many cousins do I have?" the little chipette asked.

"Sweetie, this is Jeanette, she's your other aunt I was telling you about. Jean, this is my daughter, CJ."

"Hello." CJ said.

"Pleased to meet you." they shook hands.

"So I have a another girl cousin?" CJ had a smile.

"Yes, you do."

"YES!"

She ran to the restroom door and waited.

"She always wanted a cousin about the same age as her she can relate to." Brittany said softly.

"But…?" Jean asked.

"Timmy came along." CJ said from where she was waiting.

"Candace Jones Seville." her mom scolded.

"Ok, sorry."

"Honestly, I don't know where she gets it from." Both Eleanor and Jeanette looked at her with straight faces. "So, where are you staying?"

"Um, I haven't figured that out yet." Jean said sheepishly.

"Well, you can stay here. I mean we have like two rooms we're not using. And Alvin wants to turn one into his own private room." she huffed, "Men."

"Well, if its no trouble…"

"Of course not. And Ellie needs all the rest she can get."

"Why?"

"Because I'm expecting again." she said rubbing her tummy, "We just found out last week."

"Aww… I hope it's a girl." Lilly said walking up with CJ.

"I see you girls meet."

They smiled and ran off upstairs.

About five minutes later, they heard rambling upstairs, it headed for the stairs and came down.

"Mom, tell Timmy to give my bracelet back!" CJ shouted.

There was Timmy, a chubby chipmunk, who wore a yellow shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. One of Ellie kids.

"Hey we were playing with that." two chipmunks came down, by the looks of it, twins, Max and Amy. They were about eight years old. Max wore and orange shirt with blue over-alls, and Amy was in a purple shirt with khakis. Brittany's kids.

"No they weren't. Me and CJ were going to show Lilly." another chipette came down. Her name was Terra, Ellie's second oldest kid, she wore a blue shirt with yellow stripes, short cuts, and red sneakers.

"Timmy." Eleanor warned him.

The young munk just threw over his head.

"Hey!"

Brittany sighed. "And to think there's going to be another one." she gave a playful look at Ellie.

Later that evening…

"So Alvin proposed to you on your graduation from UCLA?" Jeanette asked.

"Yup, and it was adorable."

"So what is he up to now?"

"He still does his music business, he owns a record company now. But he mostly does to provide for us." Brit smiled, "Its cute if you think about it."

"And Theo?"

"He owns a lot of restaurants." Eleanor said.

"And you two don't work?"

"Well, when you have more than two kids, work is home." they laughed.

Then they heard a car pull up.

"Well, daddy's home." Brit said in a playful tone and got up from the couch.

"I'll never get used to that." Jeanette teased.

"I haven't." Ellie played along.

They heard the front door open and close. Followed by the sounds of car keys being tossed on a table. A light sigh was heard after that.

"Alvin! We're in here!" Brittany called from where she was standing.

And in came Alvin, he still wore his red cap, but his attire was a red shirt with a beige jacket and loose blue jeans.

"What a day…" he said. "Hey Ellie. Hey Jeanette." he walked in and sat in his recliner. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. The women were just puzzled on why he was so calm, then…

"Holy Cr!…" he stopped and saw Brittany glaring at him. "Cow. Jeanette! What are you doing here?" he jumped up.

"Oh, you know, surprising everyone." she laughed.

"And Robby." he said blankly.

"Hey."

"So, what's the occasion? Did I miss something? Is your birthday?" Alvin bombarded her with questions.

"No." she continued laughing. "We came home."

"We?"

"Me, Lilly, and Robby."

They conversed, they laughed, questions were asked, and the kids were being kids, especially Lilly.

Then there came a knock at the door. Brittany got up and answered the door to find Theodore, with a worried look on his face.

"Hey, Teddy. You're late for a surprise. What's wrong?"

"Is Eleanor here?" he asked.

"Yeah, and that's not all." she tried to hold back a squeal. She led him into the same room where they were at. He looked around and saw Alvin, as usual, and someone else.

"Who's your friends." he asked with no clue.

"Oh come on, Teddy. You don't remember me?" Jeanette asked standing up.

"Um, no…" he examined her. It took him a while, until it hit him. "JEANETTE!"

The others laughed and chuckled, while he gave Jean the biggest hug he'd given anyone in a long time.

"What are…when did…" he was speechless.

"I came home just today." she said.

"Well, at least something good happened today." he said getting his dismay look back.

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked.

"Well, you obviously haven't been watching the news lately."

"We, know. Some states left the Union. And more are on their way." Brittany started.

"That's not all. Almost a fifth of the states have seceded, according to the latest news. And more and more are on the verge."

There was silence as everyone looked at one another. Then Alvin turned on the TV.

"…_in a crisis. We are getting reports that, as we speak, eleven states have declared their secession from the United States. Its reported that the number may rise in the next month. The president has called many armed forces overseas back home to assist the preservation of the Union, but more and more armed personnel are caught between defending the nation, or their home."_

He switched to another channel…

"_We are seeing the development of a Second Confederacy in America. Not of slavery or states' rights, but of the peoples' right to defend what they have left. So far, the public is wondering what the federal government plans to do, with or without force."_

He turned it off.

"How bad could this get?" Robby asked.

Then Brittany realized something, "Hey Jean, what did you mean by how far it could get?"

Jeanette just looked away and hung her head.

"What is it?" Alvin asked this time.

"Do you remember what we read in history class?" was all she said.

"Um, no, I was happy to be out of there." Alvin tried to cheer up everybody.

"Well, I do." Jeanette looked at all of them with a solemn face, "The last time some states left the Union…"

* * *

After a full explanation…

"Do you really think it'll come to that?" Eleanor asked.

"I don't know."

"How could this happen?" Theo was lost in a gaze.

Alvin gave a fake laugh, "Who'd think, that when our family would be reunited, the country would be divided."

There was a pause.

He let out a sigh.

"It won't go that far. It can't…Civil War…?"

_I know. I know. Sorry for the late update. Needed time to write this. Now don't get pissed over the last two words. Its just fiction. But it does have a lot of drama, right? If you got any ideas, PM me. But please, review. Thx._


	5. The First Shot Fired

**Chapter Four: The First Shot Fired**

Its been a week since Jeanette returned to LA with Lilly, Robby, and Shelby's family. They all agreed it was too close of a call. With tensions getting heated, all airlines were shut down, communications were hectic, and the only way people got around was by car or train. Borders are now checkpoints, Americans are either Union or Confederate, and the coming of the Second Confederate States of America is certain. No official declaration of war has came to existence, but many are preparing for it. Federals forces are being sent into Rebel territories and are taking key points. Union forts are being barricaded and put under siege, but no firing on yet, rebel force hope it would drive the federals out of seceded territories, but alas, the Union is stubborn.

At Alvin's house, Brittany and Jeanette were sitting in the living room catching up on things, while Eleanor was at her own house teaching Carol some of her recipes. Lilly was playing outside wither her cousins. Jeanette liked the fact that her family accepted Lilly so fast, now she could have a better childhood than she did in Massachusetts. But the fact that Arizona was a Confederate state, and right next door to California, made her worry. But she wasn't really worried, its not like another civil war was going to break out soon, was it?

Over the next few weeks, Jeanette, Lilly, and Robby were staying with Brittany and Alvin, while Shelby and her family rented out a house next door. The previous owner of the house left back to Utah shortly after it seceded. As the weeks dragged on, more and more people grew worried about the on going situation. There was public unrest about how the government is acting on it. Some claim to use more force, others say not to use any force at all. But in the Senate, or whatever's left of it, they voted on sending in more force, hoping it would scare the states into submission. _But if someone tried to scare you, would you let them?_ Of course not, things got more heated up. As more troops were sent in, even more rebel units joined to stop them. It went on till one day, one fateful day, in Virginia, where things got as violent as they could get.

_A/N: I'm going to use today's time era, so you know its fiction._

March 5, 2015

With resource prices rising, gas was limited. The federal government couldn't afford to pay any more than they have, which wasn't that much. A column of federal troops marched South from Fredericksburg, Virginia on I-95, hoping to make it to Richmond, where they assumed the Confederate capitol was again. But about half way down, near the on-off ramp of Ladysmith Rd., a band of armed citizens waited and ambushed the column. The federals tried as much not to fire back, but the rebs just kept on firing, so they were forced to return fire. The little band was over powered and fell back to Ladysmith. The federals, believing that they would ambush another regiment coming their way, followed the band into town, where they were, unfortunately, ambushed again, but this time, by a greater number of rebels. Back and forth, bullet by bullet, they fired into each other. As soon as the next regiment of federal soldiers heard the shots, they hauled ass to the Ladysmith, reinforcing the already weary battalion. For what seemed like forever, only took hours, as the federals pushed the rebels out of town and sent them running. The first battle of the Second American Civil War had taken place. Now it was war.

After news of this attack spread, borders were closed off. Union forces in Confederate territories were called back to reinforce the USA/CSA border. Forts that were placed under siege were being attacked, Southern ports were being blockaded, and airspace over America, Union or Confederate, became no-fly zone. The Senate officially declared war on the Confederate States of America. Now all they needed were supplied, weapons, and soldiers…

and where do you think they're going to get these soldiers?

_Yes, it's a short chapter, but it seemed to fit. The next one will be longer. Just an update on what's happing, and a hint of what going to happen. So please review._

_And if you got any ideas, PM me._


	6. An Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter Five: An Unexpected Visitor**

With the nation fully divided, war has broken out. We start with a shocking news break…

"_The nation was once again rocked to its core, as a series of three more skirmish battles between Federal troops and Confederate militia took place today across the country. Two of these battles took place in the State of Virginia, when federal convoys were stopped by armed civilians. Fighting broke out when Rebel forces fired on Federals. The president has dispatched more units to subdue the rebellion, but it just provoked more to the Confederacy. It is totaled that eighteen states have seceded, those including the original eleven confederate states, with Kentucky, Oklahoma, New Mexico, Arizona, Utah, Wyoming, and Nebraska. The third battle to take place occurred on the Arizona-California border, two mile east of Blythe, as citizens loyal to the Union crossed. But soon, were met by Confederate forces trying to keep them in the state. All borders are closed and the FAA has grounded all flights, until who knows when."_

The kids played outside, running all over the place, and climbing up whatever they could. Lilly was having the time of her life. She met her family, her cousins, but she hasn't meet her dad yet.

Inside, the grown-ups were sitting at the table, drinking coffee and tea.

"It's a good thing you came home when you did." Eleanor said stirring her tea.

"You said it Ellie." Brittany joined in.

"I know. I'm just glad we did." Jean said looking out the window. "At least she wont be scared."

"Yeah."

Carol, Shelby's mother, looked at Alvin and Theodore, who had their heads hung. "What's with you two?"

Not a sound, they just stared into their cups.

"Alvin?" Brittany placed her hand on his arm.

He shook his head and realized everyone, except Theodore, was looking at him.

"What?"

"What's the matter?" Eleanor asked this time.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Its nothing, really." he hung his head again.

"If its nothing, then you can tell us." Brit tried to reassure him.

"I…I don't wanna talk about it." he stood up.

"Alvin, please I don't want to do this again." she sounded scared.

"Then don't. Just drop it." he got more stern.

"Alvin please, the last time you did this, I had to pick you up at a bar." Eleanor and Jeanette stood up too.

"Alvin, if you're hurting Brittany…" Ellie warned.

"I'm not. I just need to clear my head." he was ready to walk out.

"Mind if I come?" Theodore asked.

"Theodore!" the three girls said.

"Why?" Alvin asked.

"Because I know why you're acting like this." he said standing up.

"Theo, you don't need this." Alvin tried pushing him down.

"Why not? If you can, I can too."

"What's going on? If you know, Theo, just tell us." Jeanette said.

"What do you care?" Alvin said coldly.

"Alvin!" Brittany gasped. Jeanette just frowned. This time, Robby stood up.

"You know, you're just being a jerk." Eleanor walked up to him.

"Ellie…" Theo tried to keep her out of it.

"No Theodore. He's not going to yell at Jeanette and get away with it."

"That's right." Brittany and Carol said.

"Okay, you want to know why I'm being like this?" he was on the verge of shouting. Everyone just glared. "Jeanette came home, but what about Simon?" The chipettes didn't expect that. Alvin just took a seat, trying to hold back tears. "What about him? When is he coming home?" he put his head in to hands. "You got your sister back, but me and Theo, we're one brother short."

An awkward silence fell.

"Alvin, I…I'm sorry. I didn't know…" Brittany sat next to him.

"Its alright." he sighed. "Its not like we can go look for him. He was in Arizona, too."

"I'm sure he's fine." Ellie comforted Theodore.

There was a knock. Jeanette gently walked over and answered it. When she opened that door, she saw a man, in uniform.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Is this the Seville's?" he asked back.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Is your husband home by any chance?"

"Oh, I don't live here, this is my sister's place." she led him in. She told him to wait by the door while she went to get Alvin. When they returned, everybody followed.

"Oh, I was hoping to talk to Mr. Seville." he said shyly.

"Well, we're both here." Alvin criticized.

"Well, good, both of you, yes…" he cleared his throat, "I was ordered to deliver these to you two." he handed both of them an envelope and walked out.

"What is it?" the ladies said.

Alvin ripped open his and his eyes began to scan the letter inside. Theodore did the same, but at a more cautious pace.

"Alvin?" Brittany said.

Alvin just held the letter for a while. Then the kids came in.

"Hey dad, can we play with the garden hose?" AJ asked.

But Alvin just stood there, letter in-hand, motionless.

"Dad?"

Then, at last, he clenched his fist, crushing the neatly folded paper. He turned slowly and looked at Brittany.

"What?" she got more terrified.

"Brittany…" he held her close, "my name is up for draft."

Brittany eyes widen and her legs became weak. Eleanor looked to Theodore and noticed he was looking at her too, with sadden eyes.

"Ellie…" she ran into his arms.

Then everyone could hear them crying. The kids just stood confused, wondering what could have happened.

"Don't cry Brit, its not official, its just a notice, saying my name might be picked." he explained.

She looked up at him.

"Kids, why don't you go back outside. I'm sure Uncle Alvin wouldn't mind you playing with the garden hose for awhile." Jeanette led them out.

Alvin and Theodore just held their wives close, praying they don't get picked.

Eight months later, in late fall…

"_It is all out war, as more and more attacks are made on Federal forces trying to secure areas in Confederate territories. The President has called on volunteers to assist in the preservation of the Union. But as more and more are signing up, supplies are becoming scarce. Volunteers' uniforms are reduced to blue jackets, with blue trousers, and blue hats. Arms and ammunition are scarce as well, making rifles the primary weapon. Artillery has been pushed back to direct fire cannons. Even with more factories shifting to arms productions, supplies are scarce. The President has ordered the immediate secret storage of all advanced weaponry, declaring that if either side gets hold of them, this war could be the costliest of all wars America has faced. He also ordered the temporary shutdown of satellite based operations to ensure no leak of information. Congress has passed an act that would terminate cellular communications, leaving both sides, in the fog of war. _

'_As we move farther into this war, our weapons and supplies are going back in time.' Col. James Pewter of the 98__th__ Colorado Volunteer Infantry Regiment stated…"_

At Theodore's house…

It was in the evening at dinner time, Eleanor had invited everyone over, including Shelby's family. Alvin and Theodore thankfully dodged the draft. But that wasn't the last time they heard about it. Over the course of the eight months, they got letters and phone calls urging them to enlist, but alas, they refused. And so they celebrated with a dinner.

"So when are you due?" Alvin asked.

"Roughly in about a month." Eleanor answered.

"Well, lets hope it's a girl." CJ teased.

They sat at a table, long enough to fit all of them, how Theo found one, no one knows. But it was working. Only one empty seat was to be found.

"Well, lets hope this damn war is over before then." Alvin shouted.

"Alvin! Don't use language like that around the kids." Brittany scolded him.

"Don't worry mom, we hear a million times on TV and movies." CJ defended her dad.

"And sometime we hear it from you when a store runs out of something you want." AJ added on. Brittany just blushed from embarrassment.

Then Max and Amy came running in.

"Mom! Dad!" they shouted.

"What is it?"

"There's another guy in blue coming."

Alvin just sighed and Theodore rubbed his head. "When are these losers going to get it?" He got up and was ready to answer the door.

"Wait, Alvin. I'll get it." Brittany said holding his hand. He just smiled and saw everybody had a confused look on their faces. After Brittany left to answer the door, Jeanette asked…

"Why would you let her?"

"If you know Brittany, you never get on her bad side." he laughed.

Then they heard a knock.

At the door, Brittany was waiting for three knocks, then she answered.

"Listen, you jerk! We already told your friends that…he…is…oh…my…"

Back in the dining room, Alvin listened out for the grand finale that Brittany was going to make, but it never came.

"Brittany!" he called out. No answer. He called again. Just when they all stood up, she re-entered, and looked as if she was crying.

"Brittany, what happened? What's wrong?" Alvin asked.

"Did he threaten you?" Theodore joined in.

"No, its just…" she smiled and moved out of the way for the 'man in blue.' Everyone, and I mean everyone, was shocked. There this man stood. He was in blue, a CASUAL blue shirt, tall, thin, a chipmunk, but this chipmunk wore black rimmed glasses...


	7. The Gang's All Here

**Chapter Six: The Gang's All Here**

Everyone, even the kids, sat motionless. It was as if time itself had stopped. Standing there, he seemed like a ghost. Swept away by time, then reappeared out of thin air. No sound, no movement.

He cleared his throat, he straitened his back and stood tall, and said two words,

"Hi, everyone."

Still no sound from the others.

He had gotten taller, his hair still the same style from his teen years. His voice was a bit deeper, in a chipmunk way of course. He looked around, and saw only big eyes staring back at him. But he stopped, when he saw Jeanette, and the little chipette who looked like her, and Robby.

He cleared his throat again, "Well. If this was a bad time…I can come back later." He turned and was ready to step, when Brittany grabbed him and pulled him into one of the biggest hugs she had ever given him in his life.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked with more tears in her eyes.

"Yeah." Eleanor said tearing up as well.

"Oh, well, everyone seemed…shocked, and so just thought I might come back when you're all, adjusted, or something like that." he said blushing.

"Are you kidding!" Alvin jumped up. "Its been way too long to just have you come for a second and leave again. He hugged Simon as tight as he could. Soon after Theodore joined in, the little guy was speechless. Simon looked to Jeanette, but only looked, that's it.

"So where have you been?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, I came back around the time they started closing the state borders."

"Simon, that was almost a year ago." Theo said.

"Yeah, took a lot coming back. Wasn't sure what everyone would think." he confessed.

"Simon, we're your family, no matter what." Eleanor reassured him with another hug.

He let out a sigh and smiled.

Jeanette stood up and walked up to him, her legs shaking. "Hi Simon." she said softly.

"Oh, um, hey Jeanette." he held out his hand for a handshake, a handshake. Can you believe it?

She was confused at first, hoping for a hug, but then just shook his hand. Deep down, she frowned. But who better to see this than her sisters. Not two minutes back, and they already could tell he hurt her a bit, if not a lot.

"So…ahem…when…when did you get back?" he asked.

"Oh, almost a year ago too." she said holding herself.

"Oh…"

Then there was that dreaded awkward silence.

Then Alvin broke it, "So, bro, how long you plan on staying here?" he teased.

"Um, not very long." Alvin did not expect that. "I have to…um, leave, sometime later on."

"WHAT?" they all said.

"But you just got here! Where could you be going?" Brittany asked.

"Its…complicated." the black-rimmed glasses wearing chipmunk answered.

"How?" Theodore asked again.

"Its just…Its not like…forget it, I don't wanna talk about it." he said looking at the ground.

But Alvin swore he saw a tear in form in Simon eye.

"Look, I just came to say 'Hi', and let you know I'm okay." he said.

"Well, what, you don't want to stay with us?" Brittany criticized.

"I do, but…"

"But nothing, If you want to stay then stay!" she shouted.

"Uh, kids, why don't you go and eat in the living room. The grown-ups have to talk." Eleanor said motioning for them to leave.

"Man, every time something interesting happens, we always get chased out." AJ groaned. The little 'crew' walked out obeying orders, but Lilly lingered for a while and got a good look at Simon, then left.

"Oh boy…" Simon groaned.

"You bet! Now why pop back for a short time, and leave again? Of all time too." Brittany scolded. "You know, it'd be better if you didn't come back at all." She slapped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she just said. "I'm sorry, its just…"

"I get, I'm not wanted here. You guys have your lives, Jeanette has her own family, and I'm the odd ball of the group. So if you feel that way, then fine!" he jumped up and stormed out the door. Alvin and Theodore ran as quick as they could after him.

"Brittany, how could you say something like that?"

"I…I don't know. It just slipped out." she sat down.

A few minutes later, Alvin and Theodore came back in, guiding Simon back to the dining room. He looked only at the floor and then the table, not once did he look at their faces. Brittany cleared her throat.

"Um, Simon?"

He finally looked at her.

"I'm really, very, truly sorry." She began, but he had a blank stare. "I didn't mean it. It just slipped out. I didn't know why I said that, but I think I do now."

Now, everyone was listening.

"Its just, I missed you and Jeanette for so long, that, when I saw you at the door, I was happy." She began tearing up. "Now the whole gang is back, and…" she burst out crying.

Simon walked over to her and hugged her. If it wasn't the most touching moment between, I don't know what is.

Then Zack came in, "Mom?"

"Yes?" Eleanor replied.

"Can we eat now?"

They all just laughed.

They ate, they managed to fill that empty chair, but while they ate, Simon kept glancing towards Jeanette, and Lilly, and then Robby. They talked, caught up, and shared stories. The kids were excited to see their long lost uncle, but Lilly was another story. She didn't know whether to be happy or angry. All the other kids were ecstatic, because another uncle meant more present on birthdays and Christmas.

When dinner was over, the kids went upstairs and played games, jumped around, and whatever kids do these days after dinner. Simon helped clean up the table. He picked up every plate, fork, and knife and took it to the kitchen. But guess who else was in there…

Jeanette.

She was already washing away when he came in.

"Oh, ahem, hey." he said shaking.

"Hey." she gave him a quick look and went back to the dishes. He dropped off the ones he was carrying by the sink and walk away. He was about to leave when he noticed the huge pile of dishes. He spoke up.

"Do…uh…you need help or anything?" he asked.

"No, I got it." she simply said. He just nodded and turned to swing the door open, when…

"Simon." a soft voice said.

He turned to see Jeanette still at work, but knew she called for him.

"I said I didn't need help, but I could use some company."

He gulped and slowly walked over.

"So…" he started, "Nice weather, huh?"

"We both know that's not what you want to say." she giggled.

He gulped again.

"Why so tense. You were never tense when we were friends, or a couple." she said looking at him now.

"Well, its just…haven't seen you in a very long time. Is all." he leaned on the counter.

"Same here, but look at me, I'm calm." But he did look at her, I mean LOOKED at her.

"Yeah, calm as can be." he said nervously. Jeanette giggled to this.

"You act as if we're meeting for the first time."

He just sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." he said looking out the window.

"Well, talk to me then." she insisted.

"I cant." he let his head hang.

She stopped her washing. "What? Why not?"

"Because all the things I want to say, they might get between you, your husband, and your daughter." he confessed.

"Simon, they…"

"No Jeanette. I cant do this."

She was shocked. He only called her Jeanette when he was dead serious. "Do what?"

"I cant be friends with you. I wanted, so bad, to be something more, for so long, even after our break-up. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I loved you. I think I still do. But if all we're going to be is friends, I don't think I can do it. I love you too much."

She just stood there.

"I'm sorry, but…" he walked out to the backyard, no other words said.

Later that night…

"C'mon kids, we're going now!" Brittany called out from the bottom of the stairs. "Thanks again for having us over." she hugged Eleanor.

"Don't sound surprised. You come over everyday." they laughed. Jeanette walked up with Robby and Lilly.

"Thanks Ellie. Dinner was delicious."

"As always." Eleanor and Brittany laughed again. But Jeanette just smiled.

"What's wrong?" Brit asked noticing watery eyes.

She wiped her eyes. "Nothing."

Eleanor put her hand on her shoulder, "Jean, why don't you stay for a little while longer."

Jeanette wanted to leave with Robby and Lilly, but she motioned for them to go ahead.

"Alvin, take the kids back, and make sure they get to bed on time. Please." Brittany ordered him.

"Sure. Sure. C'mon kids, ice cream at home!" He called out and AJ, CJ, Max, and Amy came running down. Brittany slapped her forehead.

"So much for a quiet evening."

As they were leaving, Alvin noticed…"Hey, where's Simon?"

"He's out back I think." Jeanette sobbed.

"Jean, what happened? Was it Simon?" he asked.

"No…I just…"

"Alvin, we'll handle this. Now go, you have to deal with the kids for now." Brit and Ellie lead Jean to the kitchen.

"So much for a good impression." Alvin said to himself.

In the kitchen…

"What happened?" Brit was the first to ask.

"Not much, Simon just said he didn't want to be friends." she wiped her nose.

"What?"

"Why?"

"He said he didn't want to be just my friend, he wanted us to be something more."

The two just stared.

"I asked him to talk to me since he was nervous, but that's when he told me, and he didn't want to get between me, Lilly, and Robby." She finished.

"Why would he get between you three, isn't he Lilly's dad?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, but he assumed she was mine and Robby's daughter."

"Well, if you didn't tell him then, now is a damn good time to tell him now." Brit stood her up. "Go out there, and tell him."

"I…I cant. What if he gets mad."

"Don't worry, after you left in senior year, everyone saw how mad I could get, even him. So he wouldn't dare raise his voice to you." Brittany reassured him.

Jeanette sucked in her gut, wiped her face one more time and placed her hand on the back door knob. She took one more look at her sisters.

"Don't worry, we'll be here for you." Ellie reassured.

"Or to kick his butt for you." Brit teased.

Jeanette smiled and walked out.

She saw Simon sitting in a chair facing away from the house. She walked up and took a seat next to him where she couldn't see his face.

"Um…Simon?"

No response.

"About Lilly, yes she is my daughter, but her father is not who you think." she was expecting a smart-ass comment or something.

Still no response.

"And I'm not married, Robby just came back with us, to make sure we got here safe."

Nothing.

"And the real father is…" She looked at the window and saw Ellie give her thumbs up, and Brit making a playful fist.

"Her real father is…you."

_What's going to happen? IDK. We'll find out in the next chapter. Review please._


	8. Secrets, Surprises, Soldiers

**Chapter Seven: Secrets, Surprises, Soldiers**

There was nothing. Jeanette stood there for a while. Then looked back at the house and saw her sisters give one another confused looks. Shouldn't he have reacted by now?

"Simon?" she whispered. She placed her hand on his shoulder and heard a sound. It was a sound she wasn't expecting, snoring.

He was fast asleep. She let out a deep and heavy sigh.

"At least he didn't hear me." she thought.

Then at that moment, her sisters came out.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"We can see that. What's wrong with him?" Brit almost shouted.

"He's asleep." Jean took a seat in a lawn chair.

"Asleep?"

"Out here?" Eleanor asked.

"But what about Lilly?" Brittany pushed the subject.

"I'll tell him later."

"But Jeanette…" then they heard mumbling.

"(mumble)…Love you…(Mumble)…don't go…I…lose…(mumble)…again…" Simon said.

"Again?" Jeanette said.

"Don't go?" Eleanor asked.

"LOVE YOU!" Brittany held in a scream. The other two covered her mouth. "Okay, let go of me. Geez…"

They walked back inside and sat at the table.

"Okay, I need some tea." Ellie said put a pot on the stove.

"Love you. He actually said that." Brittany said smiling.

"What do you think he meant by 'again'?" Jeanette said thinking out loud.

"Who cares? He said 'love you.' And I bet who its for." she looked at Jeanette.

"Nice try, but he already told me he still loves me. Or at least he thinks he does." she explained.

"How do you think you love someone?" Ellie sat down looking at Brittany.

"What? You think I have the answer for that. Please…" she turned red.

"What?" Jeanette giggled.

"Well…" Ellie began.

"Its nothing!" Brit shouted.

Jeanette and Eleanor just looked at her.

"What?"

"Forget it."

They sat for a while, until Eleanor got up. "Well, its getting late. I'm going to bed."

"Yeah," Brit got up as well, "Good night Ellie. Good night Jeanette."

"Wait! You guys are just going to leave him out there?" Jean looked out.

"Well, after you left, he sort of camped out most nights." Eleanor explained getting a blanket from the closet. "We just cover him and he sleeps out there."

"But…"

"Trust me, he doesn't mind. He's the one who asked us to cover him up if he fell asleep outside." Ellie walked out to cover him.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to look at the stars. If he was lucky, he would see a meteor shower, or something like that. He changed a lot, I mean A LOT, after you left."

'_Meteor shower?'_ Jeanette thought back to her first date with him on 'their' hill. (If you remember from the first story)

"Well, I gotta go. I hope Alvin got the kids to bed." and she left.

Jeanette was about to leave when Eleanor came back in. "Good night, Jean." Jeanette stopped before she reached the door.

"Um, Ellie?"

"Hmm…?"

"How did Simon act after we broke up? You know, senior year." Jean asked.

"Oh, well, it's a long story, but to shorten it up, he did change. Some if it was good, but at times, he was a total jerk."

Jeanette just rubbed her arm. "Oh."

"And you'll never guess what…" Eleanor said with a huge grin.

"What?"

"Well, Brit and Alvin were having their little 'disputes,' and lets say Brit got a little closer with Simon."

"Really?" Jeanette gave a smile.

"Yup. She says it wasn't nothing. But you know how she lies. Or use to lie." they laughed.

"Good night."

"Night."

Then Jeanette left.

The next morning…

Everyone was at Theodore's place again for breakfast. All the grown-ups and kids in the kitchen. Take mind it's a big kitchen for two people who love to cook. They wanted to spend a breakfast with each other, the whole gang, again.

"Dang, he can sleep." Alvin said looking out to the back porch.

"Just leave him. The foods almost done anyway." Eleanor placed eggs on the table.

"So, who knows where he's staying?" Alvin asked.

Everyone just looked up.

"He doesn't have a house, we don't know where he stayed for the past few months, so…" he went on.

"Why not with us?" Ellie asked.

"Um, Ellie, we have two more kids on the way. We don't really have a lot of room here." Theodore pointed out.

"Yeah. And its already full at my place. With Brittany's stuff and all." Alvin added on.

"I do not have stuff and all, mister junky." she lashed out.

"Well, we know he cant stay with Jeanette." Alvin said.

Then they all gave confused looks.

"What?" Jeanette said.

"Why not?" Lilly asked "He's my dad right? What's wrong with that?"

"Its not so much to you, but more to your mom." Alvin explained. "I know I would feel weird if I had my ex stay with me." he said drinking orange juice.

No one disagreed.

"Hey, he can stay here." Eleanor said.

"Ellie, what about…"

"Oh Theodore, they're going to be in our room anyway. We can clear one room, and…hey, you were supposed to clean out the guest room in the first place." she glared at him.

"Oh, well, that…uh…I'll get on it." he said.

"After breakfast." she said putting food on the table.

She walked out and woke up Simon. When they came back in, he had a bed head.

"How could your hair get that way if you didn't even sleep in a bed?" Carol laughed.

He just smiled because he was still half-asleep. They sat down and began eating. Lilly sat next to her dad, Simon, who was across from Jeanette.

About half way through the meal, Eleanor got a devious plan.

"So, Simon, did you meet anyone while you were…away?" she asked.

He stopped and noticed everyone, kids and adults were looking at him. "Uh…" Lilly noticed he was wearing a chain around his neck and he was holding something at the end of it, only it was tucked in his shirt. "No. No one. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering."

He took a sip of his juice.

"So Brit, happy to see Simon?" Ellie went on and grinned.

But this time, Simon nearly choked and Brittany blushed.

"Eleanor, I swear…" Brit turned red, "If you say a word."

"Okay, I kept hearing about this. What happened while I was gone?" Jeanette said frustrated.

"Uh, Jean…why don't you…" Brit stammered.

"Its nothing really." Simon tried to hide.

"Oh, its something alright." It was Alvin's turn to be devious. "You see, a short time after you and Simon broke up, me and Brit were having an 'argument', so we decided to agree to date other people for a while."

"Alvin, if you…"

"So I went with Stephanie Coddler. And Brit didn't like this. So guess who she went for…"

It didn't take long for her to figure it out. She looked to Simon, who slunk in his seat at every word.

"And wanna know what happened?" Theodore joined in.

"Theo, please…" Simon begged.

"They…" Eleanor started.

"Actually…" Alvin went on.

"KISSED!" All three said at the same time and laughed.

Jeanette was speechless. She just looked at Simon, then at Brittany, then Simon again. She went back and forth.

"And they thought we didn't see it." Theodore laughed.

"How did…?" Brittany and Simon asked.

"We happened to be by the window…" Theo said.

"All three of us…" Ellie added.

"With a camera." Alvin finished.

"You…you mean you caught it on tape?" Simon nearly jumped out of his chair.

"Yup, we can look at it later."

"I'd love to see it." Carol joined in.

Simon just groaned and Brittany stabbed her food.

After breakfast, the Seville boys went out back and sat on the deck stairs.

"So, why did it take so long for you to come back?" Alvin asked Simon.

"I needed to do something." he simply said.

"And it took almost a year?" Theo asked this time.

"Yeah, guess it did."

They sat for a while. The cool air stirred up the trees.

"How could you sleep out here?" Theo said shivering.

"If you ask me, its sort of emo." Alvin pointed.

"Thanks." Simon smiled.

"So…Jeanette, huh." the red hat wearing chipmunks said.

"Yeah, Jeanette." Simon sighed.

"What are you waiting for?"

Simon eyes jumped to Alvin. "What? I cant do that. She has a kid. And a guy, not to mention."

Both Alvin and Theodore looked at each other confused.

"I wish I could, but I cant." He got up and walked back inside.

The two waited until they were certain it was only the two of them around.

"I thought Jeanette told him." Theodore whispered.

"Well, apparently not. That does it! If she's not going to tell him, I will." Alvin stood.

"No Alvin. Let Jeanette do it. Its only right." Theo grabbed him arm.

"Only right? We all knew since the day she found out. How do you think I feel about this. It ate away at me ever since." he held in his anger.

"I know. Me too."

They looked and saw Simon through the window. One of the kids had asked him a question. He looked awkward trying to get an answer.

"So, now what?" Alvin asked.

"We wait."

Later on, Simon was in the bathroom washing his face. He had leaned over a little too much and the thing around his neck came out. He watched it hang and when he dried his face he held it again.

"I miss you a lot." he said softly.

It was a…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hang on!" he cried and opened the door to find Jeanette.

"Oh, Simon. I…sorry. Didn't mean to rush you." she turned red.

"Oh no rush, just finished up." he tried to walk past her. But she spoke again.

"Um…about last night…"

"Listen, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but I…you…" he groaned, "And that guy, the girl."

She looked at him.

"She's yours, isn't she?" he solemnly asked.

She just fiddled with her hands and looked at the ground.

"Yes."

"And the guys her father, huh?" he asked with disgust.

"Well, about that. The father is not who you think he is."

"Well, who? You do know who he is right?" Simon urged.

"Yes I do."

"The bastard didn't even come with you?" he cursed.

"Turns out he was already here." she said looking at him.

"What? Who?" he asked again.

"Well…" she grabbed his arm, "She is twelve years old, and her dad is…" she lead him to the mirror. "There." she pointed in the mirror. Simon's eyes grew big as if two full moons were on his face. "Simon?"

His legs felt like jell-o, his breath was short, and his vision got blurry. He fainted.

Two hours later…

"Simon?" the blackness began to fade. "Simon?" he felt something cold on his head. "Simon?" he opened his eyes and saw Jeanette.

"Uh…" he groaned, "What happened?"

"You fainted." Alvin said from the armchair he was in.

"From what?" he asked sitting up. He was put on the couch and the grown-ups were surrounding him, with two additional faces. Simon recognized them.

"Dave? Miss Miller?" he adjusted his glasses.

"Glad to see you boy." she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Simon, I'm so glad you're home. Especially now." he hugged him too.

"I…I missed you guys too."

The mood in the room warm. The kids were playing outside, but Lilly came in.

"My, Lilly. I haven't seen you since you were four." Miss Miller hugged her too.

"Yeah, that's we all said" Brittany said taking a seat by Alvin.

"Yeah, and when…"

"HOLD UP!" Simon shouted. Everyone looked at him, shocked. "You all said? You mean all of you knew!"

Then it went quiet. He laid back down.

"Simon, they didn't tell you because of me." Jeanette explained. "You see, that summer, during junior year, when we went to the beach house, and we…you know…"

Simon just blushed at this.

"And I guess that's when it happened. I moved because I didn't want to hold you back. And if anyone from here found out, I didn't know what would happen."

Simon sat up again, "Jean, you could've told me. I mean, its not like it was the end of the world if I knew right?"

"How can you be so calm about this?" Carol asked surprised.

"Lets just say, I've had…better…surprises than this." he said. Lilly walked up to him.

"So you're the guy mom always talks about." she said. "And my dad?"

"Yes, Lilly, he is." Jeanette said.

And with that Lilly jumped at Simon and gave him a hug. He hugged back and everyone noticed he was crying.

"So, what have I missed I the past twelve years…?" he said.

For the past three hours, Lilly told her dad what he missed, from kindergarten to the sixth grade. All the way through, he paid very close attention. It was about nine o'clock when she finished.

"And that's when we came here."

"So…no boys yet?"

"Simon!" the girls scolded.

"What?"

They laughed and Simon got up. "I have to get my phone, its in my bag." He went upstairs.

"You know, that went way better than I thought." Alvin stated.

"If you ask me, its kind of creepy. What guy takes news that he's a father that easily?" Carol said.

"Now Carol." Luther warned her. (Her husband)

"MOM! MOM!" AJ came in.

"What is it?"

"Guys in blue!" AJ shouted.

Alvin and Theodore looked at one another. "Now what?"

There was a knock, but half way through it, Alvin opened it to find three soldiers, one was carrying a box, another was carrying a long box, and the middle one was holding an envelope. "What the hell do you want?"

"Mr. Seville?" the middle said.

"Yeah, what's it to you."

"May we come in, we went to the other house but no one was home, so this was the only other Seville resident left."

Alvin, much to his distaste, let them in and there were greeted with blank stares, except for Brittany, who was glaring at them.

"Now, what is it?" Alvin asked.

"We came to inform you of your enlistment."

"WHAT?" they all said in unison.

"You did enlist right? Seven months ago?"

"NO!"

"Theodore?" Eleanor hesitated.

"No, I didn't."

"Well, we didn't and we're the only Seville's here." Alvin shouted.

"Uh…Alvin, you're forgetting the one that just came back." Brittany said.

They all turned to the stair case and saw Simon coming down.

"What about my enlistment?" he simply asked.

"Are you Mr. Seville…uh…" he looked at the envelope, "Mr. Simon Seville?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Well," he opened the letter and began reading. "On behalf of the United States Army, and of the Union, we are pleased to inform you of your Commission as Lieutenant Simon Seville in the United States Army, 85th California Regiment of Volunteers. We also are pleased that you will be in active duty in no less than a week from the time you receive this letter. Your six month training in the officers corps have earned your rank, and given you the ability to continue to rise in the ranks. Thank you for your enlistment, and you are to report to Fort Irwin in a week. Colonel James Mike. United States Army."

Then the other two walked forward and handed him the boxes. "Here is your uniform, and your rifle."

With that, they left.

It as about a minute before anyone said anything.

"Simon…?"

"I'm sorry…" he turned back upstairs.

The rest just watched.


	9. Brothers Confide

**Chapter Eight: Brothers Confide**

While Simon was in the guest room, Alvin, Theodore and the others were sitting in the den, contemplating what had just happened. No one spoke, the boys just stared at any object. Even the kids were quiet, they were there when the news was given, but no one made an effort to chase them out like usual. Then they heard a click come from upstairs. Alvin stood and walked over to the stairs, waiting for Simon. So everyone followed. They heard footsteps coming down and they saw him, all dressed in the dreaded blue uniform, with a lieutenant rank on his shoulders, a blue hat, a sword on his waist, and a rifle in one hand. He reached the bottom only to find the others looking at him, but Alvin was glaring at him.

"Alvin…please, try to understand…" he said with his voice cracking.

"Don't start!" Alvin shouted. "Why the hell would you sign up?"

"I have my reasons." Simon stood straight.

"Like what? Not living anymore?"

Simon was silent.

"Simon, what about your family?"

"I don't have a family!" Simon shouted this time.

Lilly's heart fell a deep. Jeanette became short breath.

"What are you talking about? Jeanette's right here. With YOUR daughter!" Brittany joined in.

"Well, if everybody didn't keep it a secret, I would've known better, huh!"

"He knows now?" Miss Miller asked.

"WHAT? She knew!" Simon looked to Dave, "Did you know?"

Dave just looked down.

"Well, if this is how friends and family act towards me, I guess I wasn't good enough before." he walked to the door.

"Simon…" Jeanette said.

"And you, I trusted you, and you couldn't even tell me I was going to be a father." he looked her in the eye.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Lilly came in. "If this how you are, I'm glad I didn't know you for the last twelve years."

This time, Simon's heart fell deeper.

"And I regret knowing you." she began crying and took off.

"Lilly…" Jeanette went after her.

"See what you caused." Carol scolded.

Simon was about to say something, but didn't and walked out the door. The others just watched.

The next morning, Theodore was in his kitchen, he was up early, he barely slept for crying out loud.

"Teddy?" Eleanor came in. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, my brother is going off to war, everything's peachy." he snapped.

"Listen, I don't need anymore mood from you. My back is killing me." she snapped back.

"I'm sorry Ellie, I'm just tired, couldn't sleep last night."

"I know. Me too." she sat next to him.

"Why would he do that?" Theo asked.

"Maybe he thought Alvin was going to too. You know how big headed he gets."

"But not to this extreme."

At Alvin's house…

"Alvin?" Brittany called.

"In here." he called back from his study.

"Alvin what are…" she gasped at the sight. He was in his study, with a case of beer. "ALVIN! What's gotten into you. What if the kids see this."

"Don't worry, they're still full. I just had them there incase." he explained, "I'm not drunk."

"Well, still, you don't have to ease whatever's on your mind this way."

"I know." he held her hand. "Is he back?"

"I don't know. We have to go over there."

He just held her close. "Brit, I don't want to lose him again." he began sobbing.

Later on, in the day…

Alvin and Brittany went over to Theodore's house, just the two of them. The kids didn't need to see another episode like the night before. There, they were greeted by Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette, and Lilly.

"Um, hey Lilly, what are you…" Alvin said.

"I'm here to talk with Simon." she said, not calling him her dad or father.

"Where is he?"

"He's in the guest room. He's been up there ever since he got back." Eleanor said pouring iced tea.

"Where'd he go?" Jeanette asked.

"Nobody knows."

Just as they were speaking of him, he came down, not in uniform, but in a white shirt, that supposedly goes under the uniform. He stopped in his tracks when he saw them.

"Simon…" Theodore began.

"I'm not in the mood." he tried walking past them.

Eleanor jumped in his way, "Listen buddy. Teddy pays the bills and put bread on the table, but this is still my house, and if you think you're not in the mood, try being pregnant. NOW SIT DOWN!" she pointed to an open chair.

Simon gulped and did as he was told.

"I still got it." Eleanor dusted her hands and went back to the iced tea.

"Simon, first off, when did you…" Alvin went first.

"No, Alvin…" they all glared, "First off, I need to say sorry." their glares faded. "I was being a complete…jerk. Especially to you Lilly. I know, I wasn't there your whole life, and I had no right to speak to Jeanette like that . Thinks just aren't going in me favor right now."

They just watched him.

"I have reasons, for what I did, but I'm not ready to talk about them."

"When then?" Lilly asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know." he grabbed the thing around his neck again. Everyone saw it this time.

"So, why?" Alvin asked again.

"I have my reasons."

"But…" Jeanette was going to say.

"Fine, if you're joining, then I am too." Alvin stood up.

"WHAT?" came from everyone.

"Alvin, please. Don't. You don't have to." Simon pleaded.

"Neither do you." Alvin shot back.

"Alvin…"

"Why not? If you can do it, I can too."

"Me too." Theodore said.

"No! This is why I didn't want to tell you guys." Simon explained.

"What, we learn about you joining the army by you coming home in a wooden box?" Alvin said. Soon they heard sobs coming from the chipettes.

"Well, think about this _soldier_. What if you and Theodore go, and we all don't come back? Huh?"

Alvin's face went from angry to worried.

"Whose going to take care of your families then? Your kids will only known you for as old as they are."

"What about you! You have a kid too. And her mother is in this room." Theodore shouted.

Simon just looked at Jeanette and Lilly. "They don't need me. They already have someone to take care of them. She only knew me for a couple of days, what's that compared to years like that Robin guy."

"Robby." came a voice.

They all turned to see him and Carol.

"Well, yeah, see. Everyone has someone to live for. Except me." Simon looked down.

No one, not child or adult, said anything after that.

"Simon…we're your family." Alvin said with tears in his eyes, "we live for each other. Isn't that enough?"

Simon just let his tears go and hugged Alvin as tight as he could. They motioned for Theodore to join in.

"We don't want to lose you again Simon, not again."

_Sorry for it being short. But I had to write this part, before I lost it. I promise to make the next chapter longer. Review please. And any ideas, PM me. I hit writer's block sometimes._


	10. More Truths

**Chapter Ten: More Truths**

_Hey, I'm back. So here the longest chapter I ever wrote so far. Reviews are appreciated._

**Part One: Drunken Confession**

It was a silent day; the sun was out, but no one in the streets. Only the sound of the breeze could be heard. Everyone was inside, sitting around. Simon looked out the window and down the street.

Like Simon, everyone else who enlisted got a surprise visit from the army. It was truly a day for deep thoughts. Brothers went off to fight, along with dads, uncles, sons, nephews, and in-laws. The countdown began for those who signed up. Surprisingly, not all did. There were those who chose to stay, and others who went into hiding from the draft. Times really did go back. But what everyone couldn't guess was why.

Why?

Why did the states decide to leave? Why did so many men volunteer? Why did they?

Simon was one of those in question.

As Alvin looked over his taller, younger brother, he noticed the thing around his neck. Not one person knew what it was. Maybe it was nothing. But whatever it was, it had a deep impact on Simon. He would stare off into space and hold it in his hand, thinking.

Lilly went over to where her dad was standing. "Um…dad? What're you looking at?" she looked out the window too.

"Nothing, just wondering." He said not taking his eyes off whatever he was focused on.

"Oh." She said and went back into the kitchen where all the kids were.

"Simon, you can't keep pushing her away." Alvin said.

"I'm not." He said turning his focus on Alvin; "I just don't…" he stopped.

"Don't what?" Alvin asked.

"No, I might regret it." Simon slumped.

"What? What is so bad that you could regret it?" Alvin pressured.

Now Brittany, Jeanette and Theodore came in.

"Oh great." Simon huffed.

"What?" Brittany said in a tone.

"Well, Simon was ready to tell why he keeps pushing Lilly away." Alvin crossed his arms.

"I'm not pushing her away." Simon defended.

"Well, you might as will. She goes over to you and tries to start a conversation, and all you do is nothing." Alvin spat.

"I answered her, right?"

"That's not enough." Theodore joined in.

"Simon, she's your daughter, and you're treating her like a complete stranger. What happened to the Simon that cried over meeting her?" Brittany asked.

"Its just…"

"What, you regret knowing her now?" Alvin got mad.

"No. Its just…" Simon tried to defend himself.

"What then?"

"What if I don't come back!" he shouted. Everyone kept their gaze on him. "So what, we become the perfect father and daughter, best of friends, and for what, I just realized I might not come home!" he kept shouting, "And on top of that…" he stopped. "Never mind." He calmly said.

He went into the other room. He paced around for a while. Then he grabbed a book and hurled across to the opposite wall. He was so tensed up that he didn't realize he almost hit Lilly standing there.

"You hate me that much?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"What…? No. Lilly. Please. Its not you…" he tried.

"What's going on in…?" Brittany saw the book on the floor, Lilly crying, and Simon standing opposite from Lilly. "You, don't move. You low lying bastard!" She ran over and grabbed Lilly. "ALVIN!"

He burst through the doors. "What's going on?" He saw Brittany holding Lilly, the book, and Simon. "What the hell! You can't tell us so you take it out on her?" he shouted.

"NO! I didn't mean to throw it at her. I didn't even see her there."

"Bullshit!" Brittany yelled.

"I'm serious."

Then everyone came in.

"Lilly!" Jeanette ran over to her daughter. She looked at Simon, "You…you jerk."

"I didn't do anything to her." He said.

"That's it." Robby went up to him and punched him right in the face.

"Robby!"

Simon stumbled back and looked up to no one restraining Robby.

"So, guess this is it." He wiped his mouth.

"Guess so." Robby answered back.

"I'm not talking to you." He stood back up. "I'm was talking about Alvin and Theodore, I guess this is it. Goodbye, so long."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alvin asked.

"I don't show my face for twelve years and I'm treated like the stranger. You didn't even bother holding him back."

"You deserved it." Brittany said.

"No one was talking to you!" he point out, "Now I thought I'd come home for at least a week, and spend what time I had with you guys, but now, I just wanna get out of here." He headed for the door.

"Just where do you think you're going young man?" Miss Miller came in.

Simon sighed and continued to walk to the door.

"Simon?" Dave called this time.

Simon stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" he said not turning around.

"Don't answer us in that tone mister." Miss Miller warned.

Simon just rolled his eyes.

"Simon, this isn't like you." Dave went on.

"Really? Then what am I like?"

"Not this." Jeanette answered.

"What do you know? Everything changed after you left."

"Hey… I told you…" Robby was pissed.

"What? What are you going to do? Hit me? Kill me?" he began shouting. "You'd be doing all of us a favor."

"Simon!" Dave said.

"What the hell's gotten into you? We were happy, and then…" Alvin started.

"Then you started accusing me of pushing me daughter away!"

"It seemed like it." Theodore helped Alvin.

"But I wasn't! The thing I wanted most in this world was a family! One big happy family. But that's not going to happen." He sat down.

"Why not, Lilly's here, and Jeanette still single." Brittany pointed out.

"She brought her boyfriend." He said hanging his head.

"I'm her best friend. I helped her when you couldn't."

"And that's my fault?"

Everyone looked around.

"Look, he didn't hit me." Lilly finally said. "I heard shouting so I hid in here to listen. Then he came in, walked around and just threw the book. He didn't even notice me."

"So if you didn't hit her, why throw it?" Eleanor asked.

"I didn't know what to do. I needed to blow some steam off." Simon said.

"But what got you really mad?" Dave asked.

"I need some air." He got up and walked out.

Later that night, Alvin and Theodore were still waiting up for Simon to come home. Alvin walked back and forth, Theodore just sat in a chair, trying to stay awake.

"Where could he be?" Alvin looked out the window. "I can't believe I actually said all that to him."

"Alvin, calm down, we were all rattled up from hearing that he enlisted." Theo said.

"You might have been a little, but I was full out pissed. And I lost it." He finally took a seat. "What if he doesn't come back?"

"Don't think like that. He probably just found a way to blow off his steam."

Then Alvin's phone rang. "Hello?...Yes…Yes….Ah…I see…Ok…we're on our way." He hung up. "C'mon." Alvin said picking up his keys.

"Where are we going?"

"To get Simon."

A fifteen-minute drive later…

Theodore noticed they were pulling up to a bar. He quickly got disgusted. "Simon's in there?" he asked.

Alvin nodded and went in. His little brother followed closely. They entered and saw only one figure at the bar, a certain chipmunk in his uniform.

"Its about time." The bartender said walking up to them, "He only had three drinks and he lost it. It was a good think this place wasn't packed."

Alvin and Theodore walked to Simon, knowingly he was a lightweight.

"Hey, Simon." Alvin said sternly.

"Oh, hey, what are you doing here?" the soldier hiccupped, "I thought you hated my guts."

"That was you." Alvin and Theodore held up their brother.

"That explains why I'm dressed like…this." He hiccupped again. "So, how was the prom?"

Alvin and Theodore couldn't help but chuckle at this. Never before had they seen Simon this drunk. Yeah, he had drank at their weddings, but not three full glasses.

"Okay Simon, in you go." Theodore said guiding him to the backseat of the car.

"That's…what…she said." He laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure she did." Alvin started the car.

Then the two boys heard Simon crying.

"Don't go. I can't lose you. This cant be happening again! " he cried, "I love you!"

Alvin and Theodore just looked at one another.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Simon sobbed, "I don't want to lose you too. Angela! Angela! Please. Don't leave! Don't go…" he trailed off in his sobs.

"Simon? Who are you talking to?" Theodore asked, but noticed he fell asleep. "Alvin…" he turned to the driver, "What just happened?"

Back at home.

"Ok, lay him gently…gently…"

THUD!

"I said gently."

The two laid Simon on the couch after picking him up.

"Sorry, he slipped."

Then the Chipettes came in.

"Ellie, what are you doing here?" Theodore asked.

"I should ask you the same." She hissed.

"We were waiting up for Simon." Alvin explained. "Turns out, he was at a bar. Dumbass, got wasted on three drinks." Alvin smiled.

"Figures, only someone like him drinks their pain away." Brittany said.

"What do you mean like him?"

"He obviously has no reason to be mad. Even if he did, he wouldn't take it out on us." She got angry.

"Yeah, but Brit, I think there's more to it than that." Alvin said feeling Simon head.

"Why on earth would you say that."

"You guys know an Angela?" he asked.

"No." Brit said turning to her sisters, but they shook their heads.

"Because on our way home, he went into a fit." Alvin started.

"It was scary, I never seen Simon cry like that." Theodore said.

"Wait a minute, cry?" Eleanor couldn't believe it.

"Yes, cry, like flat out seriously cry." Alvin pushed the thought. "He said, he loved her, he didn't want to lose her, and he couldn't believe it happened again. You guys don't know anything about that?"

The girls thought back to the night Jeanette tried to tell Simon he was a dad, but he was asleep on the back porch.

"Well, when he was sleeping on the porch, he mumbled 'Love you, again, and lose you'." Jeanette said.

"I thought all that was for Jean." Brittany confessed.

"Well, its not. Who ever this Angela is, she had a big effect on him." Alvin said. "We're not going to get much out of him now, he's out cold. Maybe we can try tomorrow." He got up and headed upstairs.

"Come on Ellie." Theodore led his wife out.

"Don't worry Jean, he still loves you, remember that." Brit gave her a hug and a reassuring smile. She gave a weak smile back, and went home.

**Part Two: Who is Angela?**

The next morning, Simon slowly got up holding his throbbing head.

"Ah…Damn, what happened last night?" he wobbled and went to the kitchen. There he saw his brothers and the Chipettes. "Hey, how'd I end up here?"

"You got wasted last night, genius." Alvin criticized.

"On three shots." Brittany laughed.

"Oh." Simon said slowly making his way to the table. "Three drinks you said?" he said holding his head.

Brittany just smiled and nodded.

"Um, Simon, who's Angela?" Jeanette asked.

Simon went quiet. He turned pale, looked down, and his hands begun to shake.

"Simon?" Theodore put his hands on his shoulder. But Simon jumped back, knocking over his chair. He was breathing hard.

"Who is she?" Alvin pressured.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He turned to leave but was pulled back by his brothers.

"Aw no. You're not walking out on us this time." Alvin said.

"Let go of me Alvin." Simon struggled.

"Not until you tell us who Angela is."

Simon wrestled with them but their combined strength overwhelmed his. He finally calmed down.

"Simon, who is she?" Brittany asked this time.

He just glared at one spot, not moving, not speaking.

"Simon!"

"We got all day." Alvin smirked.

So for the next hour, they tied Simon down, waiting for him to talk.

"This is useless. We all know how stubborn he is."

Then Lilly came in. She noticed her dad all tied up and the adults surrounding him.

"Uh…I'm gonna go out on a limb and ask what is this?" she said.

"Just a little interrogation." Alvin said.

"Oh, well, mom? Can I go to the store with the others?" she asked.

"Sure, just be careful."

"Right…this coming from the one who tied up my dad." She was ready to leave until Carol came in.

"Jean, have you seen my…oh my goodness. What's all this?" she asked.

"Havent you heard of knocking?" Alvin glared.

"They're interrogating my dad." Lilly explained.

"What for?"

"We are trying to find out who Angela is." Theodore cheerfully said.

"Angela?" Lilly and Carol exclaimed.

"Great, why don't you tell everyone." Simon hissed.

"What do you know, he does talk."

"Who is Angela?" Alvin asked again.

"I don't know how you found out, but apparently you only know her name." Simon spat.

"You told us. Last night. When you were in your drunken fit." Alvin told him.

Simon's face fell. "What?"

"You were crying. Telling her not to go."

"Probably chased her away like he did with Jean." Carol said.

"Hey shut up! You don't know her or me. You loudmouthed Reb." Simon cried from his seat.

"All right mister, one, I'm not a loudmouth, two, I wouldn't dare be caught as a traitor."

"ALL RIGHT! Calm down." Eleanor shouted, "At least we know she exists now."

They all turned to Simon.

"Dad, who is she?" Lilly asked softly.

Simon lips quivered. He looked into his daughter's eyes, and saw worry in them.

"Lilly, please. Just leave it be." He begged.

"Dad, I may be young…" she held up his face, "but I know its not good to hold in things like this."

Simon sighed. For once, he actually seemed relaxed. "For twelve years, I didn't know you, and the last thing I want to do is lie to you." He looked down. "There's a lot everyone doesn't know about me. One of them is I went to your mother's graduation from Harvard."

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

"You…you went?" Jeanette asked.

"I got an invite from Theodore and Alvin, but I said I was busy. But they soon figured I was lying. So, with that said, I wanted to surprise everyone. That's where it all started…"

* * *

**Back at Jeanette 's graduation…**

**Simon stood in the crowd, holding a rose, looking around. He knew his brothers and their wives were going to be there, so all he had to look for was a red cap and a large group of chipmunks. But in this crowd, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. He turned and twisted his way through until he saw them. There she was, Jeanette, as beautiful as can be. He took a step forward until a little girl came running up to her. Simon's breath caught. Then another chipmunk came into the picture. He was about the same age as Jeanette, and wore a graduation gown. He stood next to her and the little girl. Then Simon realized, they were a family. He dropped the rose he had and turned in the other direction. He took one last glance back and left without ever making an appearance.**

* * *

Back in the present…

"I thought she moved on." Simon whispered still looking at the floor.

"Why didn't you just say hi?" Eleanor asked.

"I wanted to, but you all looked happy. And I didn't want to spoil that."

Everyone traded worried faces.

"After that, I didn't know what to do. So I just decided to drive back to Phoenix. I needed to clear my head, so I took the scenic route through the South. There were nice homes, tall buildings, and plain out fresh air, just what I needed. I drove and drove and drove, until my car broke down in Georgia. It was a cloudy day…

* * *

**Back eight years, Simon was at a repair shop waiting for his car to be fixed. He looked up and saw clouds gathering. He could smell the moist air mixed with sweet grass. He closed his eyes and took it all in, then he felt a raindrop hit his nose. Within minutes it began pouring. He just stood out there, letting the cool water soak him.**

**Then he heard a voice. "Hey." **

**He turned to see a chipette with long brown hair and a thin curvy figure. She was wearing a light blue skinny tee with short cuts.**

"**You're gonna drown out there!" she called out.**

**Simon looked down and noticed he was soaked to the bone. She waved him over to where she was standing, which was under a porch. He walked over and when he stepped out of the rain, he felt the breeze pass him and sent shivers down his back.**

"**You know, doing that will get you sick pretty fast." She said looking him over.**

"**I know. Just wanted to do that. Don't get to appreciate the rain from where I come from." He said.**

"**Oh, and where would that be?" she asked.**

"**Arizona. Well, I'm originally from California, but now I live in Arizona."**

"**Really, I'm heading back that way soon. I moved out there to go to school, but my folks had to see me and wanted me to come back, so…that's why I'm here." The chipette said.**

"**Yeah, I had a graduation to go to. It was nice. Up in Massachusetts." Simon said looking at the attractive chipette.**

"**Are you kidding? You drove all the way from up north?" she asked.**

**The two just sat and watched the rainfall. Simon noticed she was looking at the mechanic in the garage.**

"**So, your boyfriend?" he asked.**

"**What?"**

"**You know, the mechanic." He gestured.**

**She couldn't help but chuckle.**

**"What?" Simon got offended.**

"**You Californians, he's my brother. I'm supposed to be helping him, but cars aren't my passion." She said.**

"**Oh…" Simon blushed. "Sorry."**

"**Don't worry. For awhile, I thought you were gay." She said blowing a stray hair out of her face.**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**Well, you did travel alone." She started. "I thought, a good looking guy like you, all alone, he had to be gay." She walked to the other side of the porch.**

"**And what persuaded you to change your mind?" Simon asked arms crossed and his eyes following her.**

**"You just checked me out." She said with a smirk.**

**Simon got even redder. "Well, I…um…that…" he stuttered.**

**She chuckled, "Don't worry, its ok." She stood next to him, like right next to him.**

**She turned to him, only inches away from each other.**

"**I'm Angela." She said gently.**

"**Simon."**

**They got caught in each other's stares. Simon shook his head.**

"**Uh…ahem…" he cleared his throat, "so, what do you do out here?" he asked.**

**Angela just smiled and looked up the road. "Well, that way is Atlanta. Whenever I get the chance, I head that way. Just to hang out."**

"**That's cool. What do you in Atlanta?"**

"**Whatever. Go to the mall, cafes, libraries, and anything to pass the time." She leaned on the rail.**

**Simon soon felt the bad side of standing out in the pouring rain. He was so cold he began sneezing.**

"**Told ya." She rubbed it in his face.**

"**So, you actually thought I was good looking?" he asked wiping his nose.**

**She rolled her eyes and blushed.**

**Then the mechanic came over.**

"**Hey Angie, you think you can run into town for me? I need some things."**

"**Sure, Ray. How long is his car going to take?" she asked. Simon just shrugged.**

"**Its all finished." He handed Simon the keys. "That'll do you." He said with a smile.**

"**Thanks. Well, I should get going…" Simon started walking toward his car.**

"**Hold on there, beach boy. I asked if your car was ready so you can take me." She placed a hand on her hip. "So are you?"**

**Simon and Ray just looked at each other.**

* * *

"So did you give her a ride?" AJ asked.

Now all the kids were surrounding their tied up uncle, listening to his stories.

"Of course he didn't. He wouldn't just give a total stranger a ride would you?" Brittany shot a glare to Simon.

Simon looked more scared than ever.

"You didn't…" Eleanor hissed.

Simon just gave a weak smile.

* * *

**On the highway, Simon was thinking about Jeanette. How she had a kid with another guy. He started wondering if she left him for that guy she was with. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't hear Angela talking to him.**

"**HEY!" she tapped his arm.**

"**Huh?" he snapped out of his trance.**

"**I asked what do you do in Phoenix?" she said a bit mad.**

"**Oh, I'm a student teacher at a high school." He told her without taking his eyes off the road.**

"**Really? That's awesome. I always wanted to teach." She said.**

"**Why don't you?"**

"**I don't have the time. My brothers keep doing something that brings me back here and I sort of don't have the money to go back to school."**

"**Oh, well, what do you do?" Simon asked.**

"**I'm learning to be a doctor." She looked out the passenger window.**

"**Well, that's not bad." **

"**I know, but I still wanna teach." She looked at him. "I'm more of a scholar."**

**Simon raised his eyebrow, "You like to learn?" **

"**What's that supposed to mean." She crossed her arms.**

"**Well, a beautiful girl like you…" He blushed. She just looked at him. "I mean…you don't look like the learning type…" he got redder. She crossed her arms again. "I didn't mean it that way…I just…you…" he shut up and went back to the road.**

**She laughed. "I know. My mom says that too. There's more to me than my looks you know."**

"**I know. Who am I to judge. I don't judge people. I guess I'm still in shock that you actually wanted to ride with me. In the same car." He blushed again.**

"**Well, we should do this more often." She smiled.**

**The ride was quite comfortable the rest of the way. When they got there, Angela took Simon to the mall, a café, and her favorite library. He was stunned to know a beautiful girl was in to what he was in to, beside Jeanette. He frowned every time he thought of Jean. But was cheered back up whenever he talked to Angela. When they got done, Simon dropped off Angela back at the garage. **

"**So, you heading back to Phoenix?" Angela asked standing in front of him.**

"**Yeah. My days-off are almost up." **

"**Well…can I see your phone?" she asked. He gladly gave it to her. "this is my number." She saved it on his phone. "Don't hesitate to call."**

"**Don't worry, I wont." He said. She gave him a hug. But as they were letting go, she leaned up and gave him a kiss. **

"**See ya in Phoenix." She said before turning to her house. **

**Simon stood there dumbfounded, with a huge grin on his face. "Looking forward to it." He said to himself.**

* * *

Everyone was in awe. Simon found himself smiling.

"She kissed you?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah. I didn't believe it at first too."

"So what, you met a girl, that doesn't count for getting mad at all of us." Jeanette said with jealousy.

"I know it doesn't justify my actions, but there's a reason for the way I've been acting moody." He said looking at Alvin and Brittany. "So, Brit, since my hands are tied. Can you reach for this thing around my neck?" Everyone just looked at her.

"Uh…sure." She got up and took the chain off Simon's neck. "This? This is what got you all worked up?" she asked. "It's just a ring."

"I thought you were an expert on jewelry. Take a closer look." Simon said his voice cracking.

Brittany did so. She looked at it very hard for a while. Then her eyes went wide.

"Brit? What is it?" they all asked.

She looked at Simon. "Simon…? This…this is…this is a…" she could barely get it out.

"Brittany, what is it?" Alvin asked annoyed.

"This is a wedding ring."

_Hey everyone. I know I haven't updated in a long time. So I hope this makes up for some of the wait. This is one of many more long chapters. If this is too much tell me. Review please._


	11. A Reason to Fight

**Chapter Eleven: A Reason to Fight**

Everyone sat and stared at Simon, who just revealed he was married. They found out who Angela was, but they didn't expect her to be an in-law.

"Yeah, now you know who she is." Simon said looking up. "Now can you untie me?"

"Hold up there. You got married, and you didn't even invite US!" Brittany shouted. "We invited you to ours."

"That's right Simon." Eleanor glared."Well, if I did. Would you even want to come? Knowing I was getting married to someone other than Jeanette?"

Brittany and Eleanor just looked at each other.

"Exactly." Simon said..

"So, what was the wedding like?"

Simon thought back…

* * *

**It was a bright, sunny morning. The birds were chirping and the church was ready. Simon stood at the alter waiting for his bride. Only two people were present at the wedding, Ray (Angela's brother), and a friend of Simon's. They were there as witnesses. Both Simon and Angela agreed to have a private wedding. Even from both their families. The time came and Simon turned to see Angela in a white wedding dress that fitted her figure so well that he was stunned. She wore her glasses (yes, she has glasses) for this occasion.**

"**Dearly beloved," the priest began, "we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two souls. If any of you have any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."**

**There was a pause. Then…**

"**I have a reason." Simon's friend spoke up.**

**All three of them looked like they were ready to commit homicide.**

"**Si, can I talk to you?" he motioned toward the door. **

**Simon glared for a while longer, then stomped over to where he was standing. "You better have a damn good reason for this." he growled.**

"**Is Jeanette a damn good reason?" he whispered.**

"**I told you. She moved on. She dumped me for some other guy and had his kid. I'm just doing the same."**

"**You mean abandoning her?"**

"**No, I mean moving on." Simon hissed.**

"**Whatever. Are you sure you want to do this?" his friend asked.**

**Simon looked at Angela, who was pacing around. She looked scared. "Even though I still love Jeanette, I can't do this to Angela. I love her too much to chase a memory. Yes, I wanna do this." Simon stood up straight and walked back to his bride. His friend just shrugged and went back to his seat. **

"**Can we continue?" the priest asked.**

**Angela looked at Simon with concern, and then Simon nodded. She let out a deep sigh and hugged him.**

"**Well, do you, Simon Seville, take this chipette to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"**

**Simon looked in Angela's eyes and smiled.**

"**I do."**

"**And do you, Angela Walker, take this chipmunk to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"**

**She smiled.**

"**I do."**

"**Then by the power invested in me by the state of Arizona, I now pronounce you munk and wife. You may now kiss the bride."**

**Then Simon pulled Angela close and held up her face and kissed her romantically.**

* * *

"Awwww…." all the girls said in unison.

"Girls, don't say that. We don't even know her." Brittany scolded. Alvin just rolled his eyes.

"So…" Jeanette said, "This Angela must've been one pretty girl." she rubbed her arm.

"Yeah, so where is she?" Carol asked.

Simon just turned his head.

"Oh I get it, she dumped you too, is that it?" Carol pestered.

"Carol…" Jeanette said.

"You were probably too busy with YOUR life, that you didn't even remember hers."

Simon balled his fists.

"She's probably out there with some better guy living the life she always wanted and…"

"SHE'S DEAD! Alright!" Simon shouted holding back tears.

Everyone was shocked. Carol just sat there with a blank face, like a fool.

"You wanna know where she's at? She's gone. OK?" his voice cracked and he began crying.

"S…Si…Simon?" the chipettes had tears in their eyes and went over to untie Simon. "Simon, its ok to cry." Eleanor said.

"Now you're showing me comfort?" he hissed. "Just untie me and let me get the hell out of here!" he had more tears running down his face.

They all got scared. The girls just stepped back and Alvin and Theodore went over to untie Simon.

Alvin began speaking, "Simon. We're sorry we put you through this…its just…"

"You'd do anything to get what you want, wont you?" Simon stood up, "Even if it meant opening up still-healing wounds." Simon turned away.

"Dad! Wait!" Lilly said. "Is she the reason why you joined the army?"

Simon just froze.

"Just because she died doesn't mean you have to too." the brave young chipette went on.

"Lilly…" Simon paused, "There's a whole story of why I'm fighting. I don't want to go through it again."

"If you wont tell them," she pointed to the rest of the family. "Then at least tell me."

"Lilly…"

"You owe me." she stood firm.

Simon reached for the doorknob, and then hung his head. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Simon turned to face her and sat where he stood.

"Well, one day, we were home, enjoying our day off. Then the news report came on…

* * *

**Simon was sitting on the couch watching TV in his home in Phoenix. Angela came out from the bathroom looking as if she had just puked up a weeks worth of food. **

"**You okay?" he asked.**

"**Yeah, probably just something I ate." She shook her head.**

"**You're not allergic to anything are you?" he asked with concern.**

"**No, I don't think so." She sat next to him.**

**Then the show Simon was watching was interrupted with an emergency news broadcast.**

"_**We interrupt this scheduled program to bring you an important local news bulletin. **_

_**Earlier today, the Arizona state legislature, along with twelve other state legislatures, declared their independence from the Union through secession. The spokesperson said this was an act of the people. The taxes set by Congress were unbearable. And the fact that a majority of those who voted against it were not counted in the final decision only drove them to push forward with secession. **_

"_**If our votes won't count, why be part o it in the first place?" former US Senator Bill Waterson declared.**_

_**Many citizens who are loyal to the Union are fleeing to Union states. But at this point the US National Guard is letting those who prove their patriotism into the US. The recently created Confederate States of America are hold their first Congressional session today in the CSA capitol of Atlanta, the city once burned down to the ground by General William T. Sherman's March to the Sea in the first American Civil War.**_

_**Foreign countries like Britain, France, China, and Mexico fear that if they pick a side in this conflict, it may break any and all agreement for who ever wins. Therefore, many are breaking off assistances to either side.**_

_**For anyone who plans on leaving Arizona, take caution."**_

**Both Simon and Angela were shocked and couldn't believe what they just heard. **

"**Simon, we have to leave." Angela said.**

"**Leave, now?"**

"**Yes, now." She stood up. "The sooner, the better."**

"**Angela, your from Georgia. How do you think your dad feels?" Simon asked.**

"**Simon." She said, "My dad was in favor of leaving. My mom wasn't. But if I know my dad, and my brothers, they would fight for the South any day." She went over to the closet.**

"**Yeah, but…"**

"**But nothing. You're from California. A Union state." She pointed out.**

"**I know, but…"**

"**And don't you have family there?" she was digging around in the closet.**

"**Yeah…but…"**

"**So we can go there." She pulled out a suitcase.**

"**Whoa. Hold up. I can't just go back there. They don't know I'm married, or you for that matter." Simon admitted.**

"**Well, now's a good time to let them know." She brushed a hair out of her face.**

"**I don't know…"**

* * *

"Hold up!" Brittany interrupted, "She wanted to meet us, but you didn't want her to?"

"Can I tell the story here?" Simon was fed up. Brittany just huffed and looked away.

* * *

**We skip ahead to the day they leave. At the Arizona/California state border, Simon and Angela were waiting in a line of cars.**

"**I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Simon smiled.**

"**Well, even if you opposed, what made you think you would win?" she smirked.**

**They were three cars away from entering California. Just as the line moved up, a loud explosion was heard from behind. People screamed and a huge cloud of dust formed.**

**Simon turned to look. But couldn't see.**

"**What's going on?" Angela screamed.**

"**I don't know, but we can't say here. Come on!" he jumped out and went around and opened Angela's door. She got out and soon gunshots were heard, and they were getting closer. Simon led the way through the line of cars until he saw the checkpoint.**

"**Come on! We're almost there."**

**At this point bombs were bursting around them, cars exploded, and people were shot. Simon pulled and ran as fast as he could without letting go of Angela. Then…**

**KABOOM!**

**A shell exploded right in front of them. Simon turned to shield his wife and they both fell. Simon held his ears for all her could hear was a constant ringing. He opened his eyes but his vision was blurred. He felt around and found Angela's body laying next to him. He felt around for her neck and when he found it, he checked for a pulse. She was still alive. **

"**Thank god." He thought.**

**Then he felt her hands grab his. He closed his eyes for a while and opened them to see Angela. She was terrified and had some blood running from her nose. He rubbed his own to find he was bleeding too. He saw her lips move but couldn't hear anything. Just the sound of the ringing. After a while, his hearing came back and held Angela close. They found shelter under an eighteen-wheeler. Soon they saw troops in makeshift grey uniforms running by. One of them stopped where they sat.**

* * *

"Can I stop now?" Simon was ready to cry again.

"Come on Simon, the first step to recovery is to talk about it." Eleanor said.

"Yeah, keep going." Alvin urged.

Simon just let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

"**Well, look at what we got here." He pointed his rifle at Simon. "Get out from under there, Yankee."**

"**I'm not a soldier!" Simon yelled crawling out.**

"**Shut up!" the soldier yelled back and hit him with his rifle's butt.**

"**Simon!" Angela sprung to his aid.**

"**Private, what are you wasting time on?" A colonel walked up.**

"**Just a Yankee and his dog."**

"**Shut up! You sideburn, Neanderthal." Simon hissed on his knees.**

"**Why you little…!" he took another swing, this time in Simon's stomach.**

"**Stop! Please! He's not a soldier!" Angela pleaded.**

"**If he's no soldier, why is he wearing blue?" the colonel asked.**

"**Probably showing his support for the Union." Another soldier came up. **

"**Its my favorite color. So what?" Simon said holding his stomach.**

"**Either way, you were making a run for Cali, weren't you?"**

"**Mister Seville?" a young boy came out. "What's going on?"**

"**Alex? Alex Mitchell? You're part of the Confederate Army?" Simon asked.**

"**You know this Yank?" the Colonel asked.**

"**He's my teacher. At my high school." Alex explained.**

"**Well, a resident of Arizona, leaving?" the brute said, "What a shame."**

"**Please, just let us go." Angela begged.**

"**Not on your life. I ought to…"**

"**Let the Yank go." The colonel said.**

"**But, sir!"**

"**That's an order."**

"**Thank you." Angela helped Simon up.**

"**Hold on there, missy. I said the Yank, not you." He motioned for a soldier to seize her. **

"**Hey! Let go of me!" she struggled.**

"**Let her go!" Simon jumped the soldier. Two more grabbed Simon and held him up.**

"**Now that was the biggest mistake of your life." The Reb said and began hitting Simon like he was a punching bag.**

"**NO! Stop! Please!" Angela cried.**

**The colonel motioned for the beating to stop. When it did, he walked over to him and asked, "Are you willing to die for her?"**

**Without missing a beat, "Yes."**

"**Well, If we take her alive, you would just follow her, so…" he pulled out a pistol and cocked it. Then he pointed at Simon.**

* * *

"Are you serious!" AJ asked."You were staring down a gun barrel?" CJ asked.

"What was it like?"

"Were you scared?"

"Kids! Let him tell the story." Alvin scolded them

* * *

"**Go ahead. Shoot me. Shoot me and let her go." Simon shouted.**

"**Oh this bullet isn't for you." He pointed to Angela.**

"**NO! ME! SHOOT ME!" **

**BANG!**

**Simon froze and saw Angela's body fall to the ground. **

"**NNNOOOOOO!" Simon screamed and broke free of the hold and went into a rage. He swung so hard, the two soldiers who were holding him backed off, but one wasn't lucky and had his nose broken. The brute took one swing with his rifle again and laid Simon out. **

"**Come on boys lets go." They all left and drove off back into Arizona.**

**Simon crawled back to Angela and held her. **

"**Angela?" he cried. "Angela?"**

"**S…Simon." She spoke soft.**

"**I'm here. Just hold on. I'll find some help." He looked around.**

"**Its too late." She coughed. "Si…Simon?"**

"**I'm here sweetheart. I'm here." He cradled her.**

"**D…Don't…Live lonely. I'm not…not going to make it."**

**Simon held her close and cried.**

"**When…I…I'm gone. Find someone else." She said.**

"**W…what?' he sobbed.**

"**You don't deserve to live or…d…die alone."**

**Simon just cried and kissed her. "Angela?"**

"**Promise me. Promise when…life gives you another chance…that you'll take it."**

"**I promise." He said and kissed her again.**

"**I'll miss you…S…Simon. And thank you…f…for the life you gave me." She raised her hand and he grabbed it. She put her hand on his check and leaned up. But Simon leaned down and met her half way. And then they shared their last kiss.**

**With that, she passed on. Simon stayed with her for hours. The shell, the beatings were too much on him.**

**The next day, Simon was sleeping with Angela still in his arms. He was waken up by two Union soldiers who helped him. They transported the both of them to the checkpoint and sent Simon to the nearest hospital. Angela was put in a body bag and was laid next to other victims.**

* * *

"There." Simon was still sobbing. "They killed her. They killed my wife."

"Simon…"

"They took the best thing that ever happened to me!" he got so mad, he got up and punched the wall and made a hole. He fell to his knees and cried. "And all I did was watch."

The whole family was silent. Most of them were crying. None of them could've imagined this would happen.

"Its all my fault." Simon said. "Its all my fault. I should've fought harder."

Jeanette ran over to him. "Simon!" she yelled. "Its not your fault! You did every thing you could!" she continued to yell with tears falling down. Simon just sat silent.

"I need some air." He got up and went out. No one protested

Later that night, Lilly went outside too. She took in a couple of deep breaths and saw her dad sitting on the porch swing.

"Hey dad." She smiled weakly.

"Hey." He motioned for her to sit down next to him. She did so and looked up to him. "I'm sorry, if it seems I've been ignoring you." he started.

"Its OK." She wiped her eyes. "At least now I know why."

"Yeah."

There was silence for a while.

"So, what do you think about me fighting?" he asked.

"Honestly, I can understand why."

"But I don't know now. At first I was fight for Angela. But now, I don't. I've already missed twelve years of your life. I don't want to be a crummy dad." He admitted.

"You're not. To be truthful, most of it is mom's fault." Lilly pointed.

"Why's that?"

"She didn't tell you." They both chuckled.

" I have to report in tomorrow." He said.

"What! I thought it was till a week from now."

"Things are getting worst, Lilly. They need troops as soon as possible." Simon explained.

"Well, I'll be here waiting." She hugged him.

"Lilly, time to come inside." Jeanette came out.

"Coming!" she jumped off the swing and gave Simon one last hug of the night. "Good night, dad."

"Good night kiddo." He hugged back.

Lilly went inside and when the door closed, it was just Jeanette with Simon.

"Simon, I'm sorry about what happened to Angela." She looked down.

"I know."

Jeanette took a seat next to him. "Remember this swing?" she asked.

He couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I asked you out on this very spot."

She smiled and leaned on him.

"Simon?"

"Hmm?"

"I' sorry." She began.

"For what?"

"For everything. If I had told you sooner that you were a father. You'd have never gone through what you did."

"Jeanette. Don't blame yourself. If you didn't, I probably still be in Arizona now." He put his arm around her.

"You sure do know how to make a girl feel better." She joked.

They laughed. They talked. They shared. For the rest of the night.


	12. Roll Call

**Chapter Twelve: Roll Call**

The next morning, Simon explained that he had to report in for duty later that same day, everyone was shocked. Well, that was happening a lot, lately.

He sat in an armchair looking over his assignment. He was assigned to the 85th California Regiment of Volunteers as a lieutenant. He looked over his training reports and tried to mesmerize everything he could.

In the kitchen, Alvin was watching. "He seems to really want to fight."

"Alvin, what would you do if you saw someone shoot me?" Brittany said.

"Brittany! Don't talk like that. It makes me feel guilty about what we did just to find out who she was."

"Well, what would you do?" she asked again.

He let out a sigh. "I guess I would be doing the same thing he is." He looked t his wife. "Don't ever talk like that again." He held her close. "I couldn't imagine what I'd do without you." She just nuzzled up to him.

Simon was still going over his notes when Carol came in. "Hey, can I talk to you?"

"What do you want this time? Tell me how all my relationships end in failure?" he criticized.

"No, I just wanted to apologize. I never thought of what had happened."

"Typical northerners." Simon said under his breath.

"Excuse me." She was upset. "What do you mean northerners? Aren't you fighting for the Union?"

"That makes me a Yankee. Not a northerner. You're from Massachusetts, and I'm from California, I'm a beach boy." He pointed out.

"Well, no need to point out the obvious, but I just wanted to apologize about how I acted before. So there." She got up and walked out.

"So did you do it?" Jeanette asked.

"I did. And I went okay."

Back in the living room, Simon was just about done with his reports, when Jeanette came in.

"So you're actually going to do this?" she sat on the sofa.

"Why is it that all of you don't believe it?" He laughed.

"I don't know, it's just, I always thought you were the nerdy type. Like me." She blushed.

"I am." He simply said.

"And this sort of thing was more of Alvin's thing. You know, showing off. Doing anything to get attention..."

In the kitchen…

"I do not do anything for attention. Do I?" he asked while eavesdropping.

"Well, not anymore." Brittany joined in.

Back with the smarty pants…

"So how was life with another woman?" Jeanette asked the question she was dying to ask.

"It was...fun." He said.

"That's it?"

"I don't know. How is it supposed to feel?"

Jeanette just smiled. "Well, at least you're home."

"Not for long, though."

"Yeah, so what do you think about Lilly?" Jean went on.

"She's incredible. You did a good job."

She blushed.

"Looks like you're going to have to keep doing what you're doing…without me." He slunk low.

"Don't say that. You'll be back. Besides, you can handle the teens years."

"Oh, boy." He said with sarcasm. "And to think, I would have had to gone through two of them."

Jeanette, Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor all got confused looks.

"Two of what?" Jean asked. The other four were trying to listen while staying out of sight.

"Two kids."

Jeanette got a puzzled look.

"Well…Angela…Angela was pregnant." Simon looked away.

All five of them gasped.

"Simon, are you sure?"

"Yeah, before we left, she kept throwing up, so we took her to the doctor and she was pregnant." He explained.

"But, you didn't…"

"I didn't want to tell Lilly. Think of how she would've felt. Knowing she lost a half sibling." Simon told her. "That god damn Confederate took a lot from me. I didn't join the army for my country; I joined so I could meet that scumbag on the field of battle. And when I kill him, it'll be an act of war, not murder." Simon's voice rose. "If it's the last thing I do, I'll kill that son of a bitch and make him pay for what he did."

"Simon!" Jeanette stopped him before he could go on. "Killing him won't bring her back."

"It'll help me." He couldn't look her in the eye.

"If you kill him out of cold blood, you'll be no better than he was." She tried to persuade him.

Simon just glared at the floor.

"Simon, don't do something you'll regret." She stood up and walked into the kitchen. She found the rest leaning on each other and raised a brow. "Were you listening?"

"No…why would you think that?" Alvin struggled to hold the weight of the others.

"What ever." Jean walked on.

"Get off me!" Alvin stood up knocking the others over.

Simon was putting his papers away when Lilly came in.

"Dad!" she called from the door.

"What is it Lilly?"

"Well, what…what if…" she couldn't say it.

"What if I don't come back?" he said it for her.

She just nodded.

"Well, you're just going to have to live your life without me." He simply said.

"How can you say it like that? You might not come back and you're so damn calm!" she shouted.

"Lilly, I know you're mad. But I'm just used to death."

"But I'm not." She cried.

"That's where you're going to have to learn on your own." He knelt down to her. "What ever happens, I'll come home. And I'll watch you get your license, I'll hate your boyfriend, and all that stuff dads are supposed to do." He smiled. "So don't worry."

Then they heard a horn outside.

"It's time." He stood up, put on his blue coat, and holstered his pistol. "I love you." He gave her a hug.

"I love you too." She hugged back.

Alvin and the rest of the family came in.

"See ya Alvin." Simon hugged him.

"Yeah, just make sure you come home." Alvin smiled.

"See ya Theodore." Now, even though Theo was grown-up, there were times he still acted like the baby, and this was one of those times. He rushed into Simon's arms and bear hugged him.

"Ladies…" Simon acted like gentleman and tipped his hat. He walked out and when he was half way down the walk…

"Simon! Wait!" Jeanette ran after him. He turned and at that moment, she pushed her lips on his and they shared the most passionate kiss they had so far.

"Just something for you to come home to." She whispered. When the parted.

"Come on lieutenant, its time." The driver said with sympathy.

Simon put his bags in and got in the passenger seat. He took one last look at his family and they were off. Now all that was needed to be done was win the war…

Sounds easy enough, right?

_And that concludes this story. Be on the lookout for my next story, the Broken Path, where we go with Simon through the Second American Civil War_


End file.
